Show Me Love
by RiYuYami
Summary: Yami saved Seto's life at Duelist Kingdom and it stared a relationship. But a few days before Battle City, Yami finds out he is pregnant. More summarey inside. Prideshipping mpreg and dueling violence
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

(I hated how the first chapter was written so I'm changing it up a bit to make it less… corny.)

Hello again. This is a new story that I have been wanting to type for about two months now, it is called "Show Me Love' and this is my third mpreg fanfic. I would just like to say, thank you for taking your time to look at this story. Thank you again.

Summary: After Yami saved Seto in Duelist Kingdom, a relationship formed. A few days before Battle City, Yami finds out he's pregnant. How will he survive Battle City, the finals, the Doma Gangs, Dartz, and telling his friends of his condition?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot, the OCs and the child. I need help with the child in the gender/ name department. If any one would please, tell me if you want it to be a boy or girl and give it a name when you chose the gender. Please and thank you.

This one is going to be a challenge on the months and weeks apart of the duels in this story so here is how far apart they are in MY story:

Duelist Kingdom to Battle City: 1 month and three weeks (Yami is seven weeks)

Battle City to Battle City finals: a little over a week (Yami is over eight weeks)

Battle City finals to the first Doma incident: about a three month time span from finals to incident (Yami is over eighteen weeks, started showing around ten weeks)

1st Doma incident to Yugi leaving: a week (Yami is over nineteen weeks)

Yugi leaving to Dartz: a week (Yami is over twenty weeks)

Dartz to Kaiba Corp Grand Prix: a week (Yami is twenty-one weeks and very moody)

And that's were the story is going to have some problem, so if you have any ideas, you can tell me. I really need some ideas after the duels and stuff. Oh yeah! This is both a mix of the anime and manga okay?

ON WITH THE FIC!!

* * *

**Show Me Love **

**Chapter one: Aftermath **

**

* * *

**

Duelist Kingdom is over. Yami and Yugi have defeated Pegasus and are now the Kings of Games. Yami looked at Yugi, "Aibou, I am so glad you are safe, even after what Pegasus did to you."

"I know. Thank you for saving me Yami." Yugi smiled.

Yami then noticed that Mokuba was waking up, that meant Kaiba and Grandpa were alive. The red-eyed spirit smiled. He really liked Kaiba A LOT, and he wanted to see him. Putting his hands on the puzzle, he focused his energy on his body. Yami separated from Yugi in an instant, without the little hikari knowing his little plans.

"You were awesome Yug!" Jou said as he hugged the smaller friend. Yugi blushed a deep red at what Jou was doing. A bright red light interrupted the moment as everyone turned to a solid form of Yami running down the hall toward the prison cell area.

* * *

Yami soon reached the cell he was looking for. He saw the body of Seto Kaiba laying propped up against a wall. Using shadow magic to break the lock, he entered and lifted Kaiba's head with his hand on the taller one's face. Kaiba's breath was shallow, but his eyes began to open.

"Other… Yugi…?" Kaiba asked as he looked up into the face of a relived teen.

"I'm glad you're okay Set…" before Yami could finish, Kaiba placed his lips on Yami's own. It was a deep kiss. Yami let out a soft moan. He was then flipped to the ground with Kaiba on top of him.

Yami wasn't doing anything to stop Kaiba's actions, he wanted him to continue. "Wait, is this your body other Yugi, or is it your aibou's?" Kaiba asked as he looked down at Yami.

"It is my own body, and please, call me Yami Seto." Yami said as he smiled up at the other. Kaiba smiled slightly at him as he looked down at him. "Hey. You're cute when you smile, you should smile like that more often."

"I would, but then people would think I have gone soft. I'll save my smiles for Mokuba and you Yami."

"You like me Seto?"

"Like, no. Love, yes."

"Same here. You may continue, but we need to be quick before any of the others come looking for us Seto." Yami said as he looked around to make sure they were not being watched. Kaiba continued to kiss Yami around the neck as he took off the smaller one's pants.

Great, Yami's only had a body for about ten minutes and it's already having sex.

Yami's eyes widened a little bit larger than normal as Kaiba's head went lower down his body as he placed light kisses on the half-naked form. "I'm guessing since the fact that I'm alive, that you beat that fag with the white hair?"

"Who? Bakura?"

"No, Pegasus. How did you beat his Sennen Eye?"

"Me and Yugi kept switching minds to confuse him… AH!" Kaiba had gotten Yami started while he was talking. Kaiba placed his mouth over it and Yami was squirming like a mad man on crack.

Meanwhile upstairs, everyone was talking to each other, wondering what was going to happen next. While Yugi was talking to Jounouchi he heard something. It sounded like Yami and he was doing some thing. Yugi listened closely to try and understand what it was he was saying through the mind link.

-/AH! Faster Seto! More! /-

/YAMI??! That's so like you! You just woke Kaiba up and decided to have sex with him in… where are you any way? /

-/Huh? Oh, hello aibou. Me sand Seto are boyfriends now… (moan!) and we decided to express it on the floor of the cell that Seto was in. /- Yugi could sense a smile on Yami's face. Yugi just rolled his eyes and closed the mind link.

* * *

As Yami lay on the ground with Kaiba next to him after they had finished their, you-know-what, Yami thought back to this one song that reminded him of Kaiba and himself at times. He loved the song when he heard it. This was about a few days before Duelist Kingdom. Yugi was getting some things, like his deck, ready. Yami was not in spirit form, but he could hear the song through Yugi's ears.

He remembered the words and the music. He began to sing it quietly, just above a whisper before he sang it a little louder which caught the attention on Kaiba. As Yami was beginning to sing, Kaiba joined in, but not as loud as Yami was sing, more like a mumbled version as he kept his eyes closed.

_This was an accident  
Not the kind were sirens sound  
Never even noticed  
We're suddenly crumbling_

Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts that  
Us having faith makes any sense

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

Staring at your photograph  
Everything now in the past  
Never felt so lonely  
I wish that you could show me love

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til You open the door

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til its Inside my pores

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm Screaming for More

Random acts of mindlessness  
Commonplaces ocurrences  
Chances and surprises  
Another state of consciousness

Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
There's no way to turn around

You play games, I play tricks  
Girls and girls but you're the one  
Like the game of pick-up-sticks  
Played by f-cking lunatics

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til You open the door

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm up off the floor

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til its Inside my pores

Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
Show Me Love  
'Til I'm Screaming for More

Show me love, Show me love  
Give me all that i want

Show me love, Show me love  
Give me all that i want

Show me love, Show me love  
Give me all that i want

Show me love, Show me love  
'Til Im Screaming for More

(A/N: These are the lyrics to the song "Show Me Love" by the t.A.T.u. I do not own this song, but I do own their CD/ DVD set. I'm sorry, but I wanted the song to be in here somewhere since the story and the song share the same title! Plus it makes the chapter seem longer. XD)

"I did not know you knew that song Seto." Yami said as he stood up after he got his pants back on.

"I heard it on the radio a few times, I listen to it at work to hear if they have any thing good on, but most of the time its just crap. And Mokuba likes the band as well." (A/N: TO TRUE! The radio barely ever plays any good songs.)

"I don't get to listen to it often because of being in aibou's body. But now that I have a body of my own, it's going to pretty different around here." Yami smirked as he and Kaiba left the cell.

They had been gone for almost an hour. When they got back up the stairs and out side, they were greeted by someone. "SETO!" Mokuba yelled as he hugged his older brother and knocked him down. Yami couldn't help but giggle. Jou was laughing his ass off at the site of Kaiba on the ground.

"I missed you so much Mokuba. Did you thank Yami for saving you?" Kaiba asked his little brother. Mokuba looked up to see Yami looking down at him.

"Thank you for saving me and nii-sama." Mokuba smiled.

"Well, I was happy to save you and I did owe you by saying that I would save him for you after I placed him in a coma."

"I'm happy that you did that for Mokuba Yami, I don't know what I could have done with out you." Kaiba stood up and stuck out his hand for Yami to shake it.

"Are you trying to say that we are now friends Seto?" Yami asked. Kaiba nodded. Yami smiled, shook his hand and knocked him down as he hugged him. "Finally Seto, I've wanted to be your friend for a while." -/But I've been wanting to be your boyfriend for much longer. /-

/-/ That's good to know… am I reading your thoughts? /-/

-/ In a way, yes Seto. I gave you the ability of mind link when we did it. /-

/-/I see. This makes it much easier to talk to you without the dork patrol listening to us. /-/

Yami giggled mentally in his mind link. He then stood up and helped Kaiba up as well. The group came running over to them. "So ya friends with Yami now money-bags?" Jou asked with a glare. Kaiba returned it with a 'yes' and a cold-blue glair. Yugi and Yami just rolled their eyes at them. As they walked down the stairs Anzu screamed.

"What the hell was that for?" Mai asked as she looked at the girl.

"We can't leave because the last boat left yesterday."

Yami looked at her. So she had the brain power to remember that they did not have a boat. Yami had already asked if they could use the helicopter that Kaiba had used to get here. As the walked over to it, every one (except Yami and Kaiba) got in.

As Yami was about to get in he saw that all the seats were full. "I do not have anywhere to sit Seto." Yami said as he walked over to the front where Kaiba was getting in. "You can sit on my lap, if you want." Kaiba strained as he said that, just so the group didn't think he was happy with his idea. Yami found it to be interesting as sat down. Kaiba could see past Yami's hair, thanking god that he was tall. Anzu was fuming at the fact that Yami was sitting in his rival's lap, and NOT MINDING IT AT ALL!

What the hell was going on??!

Yami let out a yawn. He went through so much today. He tilted his head back until it was on Kaiba's chest and fell asleep. Kaiba couldn't help but smile at the figure on his lap sleeping. Yami looked so innocent then when he was awake. Unknown to both of them, Yami was creating something that would change their whole out look on their lives for the better.

TBC

* * *

Was that good?

Please tell me it was good, I would like to know. That song is one of my favorites and I thought it reminded me of Yami and Seto in a way. The title for this fic is the same as the song title, so there. I'm still open for ideas on the child's name and gender. I'm still going to work on '3000 Year Wait', and this one so don't worry about it. This mpreg stuff is fun, but I will not make Seto pregnant. I can only make Yami (and three others) pregnant because its fun to do it. (Smile)

Yami: YOU INHUMAN MONSTER!

Oh, hush. Why don't you go glomp Seto some more.

Yami: Can do. (runs out of the room)

Review or I'll throw stale Christmas cookies at you.


	2. Chapter 2: An ultrasound?

It's only been about 12 hours or so since I put up the first chapter and I really want to start the second one. Hi, this is RiYuYami with the second chapter of "Show Me Love." I have one review and it's from one of my greatest friends. You get a present. (Pulls out a blue and red box from nowhere. Opens it and inside are a chibi Yami and chibi Seto plushies.)

Okay still needing a gender and a name here people. I'm desperate… I'm serious about this. Buka2000 made a very good point in the review she sent me. She said that Yami, with his physical form, should start showing around the sixteenth or eighteenth week of the pregnancy. Thank you for informing me about that.

Summery: After Yami saved Seto at Duelist Kingdom, a relationship formed. A few days before Battle City, Yami finds out he's pregnant. How will he survive Battle City, the finals, the Doma Gangs, Dartz, and telling his friends of his condition?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot, OCs and the child. I also do not own the sound 'lub-dub' that belongs to Buka2000, because I wanted to use that sound for the baby's heart beat like she used it in her stories.

That is all I have to say at the moment so yeah… ON WITH THE FIC OF DOOM!!! (Been watching Invader Zim again… )

* * *

**Show Me Love **

**Chapter Two: An ultra-sound?

* * *

**

It had been almost two months since the 'incident' at Duelist Kingdom Yami laid in his bed sprawled out on the sheets. He was very tired and the morning sun was hitting his eyes. He had been sick for a few weeks and he was not going to a doctor to see what was wrong. 'I might have the flu. It will go away. See, I haven't run to the bathroom yet and… scratch that thought.' Yami jumped out bed and slammed the bathroom door. Maybe he should go see one later today. He remembered that today was Saturday and that he was going to spend the day at the arcade with Jou, Yugi, Honda and their new friend, Otogi.

He would ask Seto to take him to the hospital to see what was wrong with his body. He got dressed and walked out of his bedroom. Downstairs, Yugi sat at the table eating a Pop Tart. Yami walked in. He was about to get some cereal, but then he ran out of the room and back upstairs with his hands over his mouth. Yugi followed after him. The hikari knocked on the door.

"Are you okay Yami?"

"HELL NO!"

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, I think some things wrong with me. I'm going to ask Seto to take me to the hospital today."

"I hope nothing is to wrong with you, Anzu wants you to come to town with her tomorrow."

"…"

"Yami?"

"I have to spend the day with her?"

"Yeah. She just wants to show you around and stuff." Yugi heard a rather load groan come from Yami. Then he heard a noise that sounded like Yami had just vomited.

"Mou hitori no boku, are you sure you can come to the arcade with us today? I think you should stay here; I can call Seto and ask him to come over and stay with you. Would that make you feel better?"

"Very much so." There was a flush and Yami opened that door. He looked pale and he was sweating a little. Yami went back to his bed and lay down to sleep. He was very tired.

Yugi walked into the hallway and picked up the cordless phone. He dialed in Kaiba's number. He knew about their relationship, he heard it remember, and he and Mokuba promised not to tell anyone about the two rivals having a secret relationship. The phone rang.

"Seto Kaiba speaking, who's calling please?"

"Kaiba? This is Yugi. Yami's sick and I was wondering if you could watch him for me today."

"Sure, but how come you can't?"

"I'm spending the day with Jou and the other guys."

"I still can't believe you have a crush on the mutt."

"He is not a mutt Kaiba. So can you come and what time?"

"I'll come over in a few minutes."

* * *

Yugi sat in the living room doodling some little picture on a post-it note. There was a knock on the door. Yugi got up and opened the door. "Hello Kaiba."

"Hello Yugi. Where is Yami?"

"He's upstairs. Yami has my cell number so call if something comes up. Bye." Yugi walked outside and closed the door. Seto placed his brief case on the floor walked up the stairs. He found Yami's room and opened the door. Yami wasn't their. Seto looked around and say a light on in another room in the bedroom. He looked into see Yami lying on the bathroom floor. Seto ran over to him.

"Are you okay koi? Do you need anything?"

"Saltines please…" Seto couldn't help but laugh at Yami. That caused him to get a bar of soap thrown at his face. Seto helped Yami up and walked him over to the bed. "What's wrong Yami? How long have you been sick?"

"I've been sick for about a few weeks now. I only throw up in the mornings, I'm very tired, I have to go to the bathroom a lot, and I've been kinda moody lately."

Seto's eyes widened a little bit. "I'm taking you to the hospital to get an ultrasound."

"An ultra-sound? What's that?" Yami said as he started to put on socks on his feet. He then put on a pair of shoes. He was still wearing the school uniform, but it was a dark blue.

"An ultrasound is a machine that checks to see what is wrong with some of your organs or to see if you are pregnant."

"Oh, why do they call it an ultrasound?"

"Because… you know something, I have no idea."

* * *

Yami and Seto sat in the hospital waiting room. There was no one there and Yami was bored. "Seto?"

"Yes Yami?" Seto asked as he turned to look at Yami.

"I can't come over tomorrow or tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because tonight me, aibou, and Jou are going to watch the 'Da Vinci Code' and then have a Simpson marathon. I don't know why, but it sounds like fun. Then tomorrow I have to spend the day with Anzu. I do not want to but if I don't, she'll be very pissed."

"Okay. I still have work at Kaiba Corp. to do, and tomorrow I'm testing out a new gaming system." Seto said as a nurse came in.

"The doctor is ready to see you. She is in the room at the end of the hall."

As Yami and Seto walked into the room, they say a huge machine and a woman at a desk looking over some files. She turned to see the two boys in the door way. "Hello. I'm Dr. Kurcka. I was told that one of you was here for an appointment."

"Yes, I was. I'm Yami Mouto, and this is my boyfriend, Seto Kaiba." Dr. Kurcka shook both of their hands. "Please lie down on the table and lift your shirt up Yami."

Yami got on to the table and pulled up his shirt. Dr. Kurcka took the tip of her fingers and pushed down in some spots on Yami's stomach, but when he push on a spot under his navel, Yami let out an 'AH!' Yami knew something was wrong, it shouldn't have hurt that much, the rest of the spots didn't hurt like this one.

"Hmmm… I'm going to have to see what it was that I felt." Dr. Kurcka moved her wheelie chair toward a keypad on the large machine. She turned it one and took out a bottle with gel inside of it. She placed some on Yami's stomach. He shuddered from its coldness on his stomach. "This is an ultrasound machine, and I'm going to use it to see what is inside of you." Yami nodded.

She pulled out the probe and moved it across the gel until she stopped at the spot she pocked at. A smile was on here face as she looked at the screen.

Lub-dub, Lub-dub, Lub-dub

Yami and Seto looked at the screen as well. On it was a small light/ dark grey blob. "Is that a… fetus?" Seto was asked. Dr, Kurcka turned and gave them a smile. "Yep. From the looks of it, I'd have to say that your seven weeks pregnant honey." She told Yami as she wiped the gel off Yami stomach and then printed to sonogram picture for them. Seto took it and stared at the blob of cells that would soon be his and Yami's child. Seto was surprised, but he was also happy. He never told anyone this, but he always wanted a child. He looked at Yami and gave him a smile. He then wrapped his arms around him. Yami just grinned and returned the hug. All Sr. Kurcka did was just smile and said 'Awww' at the once-in-a-life-time chance to see Seto and Yami like this in public.

* * *

The driver parked the limo in front of the Kame Game Shop. Yami stepped out, but not before giving Seto a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later Seto."

"I'll see you as well Yami. Take care of your self okay, and don't tell your friends about what we found out. You can tell Yugi and your grandfather and that it until your ready to tell the other okay?" Seto asked.

"Alright. I love you Seto, bye."

"I love you to koi. Later." Seto closed the door and the limo drove off. Yami walked back into the game store/ house. Yami walked into his room and lay down on the bed. He pulled to picture out of his pocket and smiled at it. He placed his hand on his stomach. In a few months, he and Seto will have a child.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I am so bored right now… I really have nothing to say. That part about Yami and his friends watching the Da Vinci code and stuff, that's what I did on Tuesday. I saw what an ultrasound machine looks like and it was in the middle of the room. I was going to put Ishizu in here, but she's going to be saved for the next chapter, as well as the introduction to the new and improved Duel Disk.

Seto: Yeah, fantastic. I get stuck hearing about my ancient past where I was a priest who was shirtless in the anime for only that season and then in "Dawn of the Duel" I get stuck wearing a gay dress thingy.

Yami: Yeah, you were hot shirtless.

Seto: You got to be shirtless in both seasons. But in DOTD you were only shirtless in one scene.

O.O Are you two going to stand around and talk about being shirtless, or can I finish this chapter off?

Seto/ Yami: We are sorry.

Good. Please review this or I'll send malfunctioning S.I.R units at you and they'll annoy you to no end.


	3. Chap 3: Secrets and an Outing

(2-4-07) Yesterday was me mum's 40th birthday and I was laughing at her because she is so older that me! XD HAHAHA! Ohh… now I made my self sad… and I am not THAT British… sniff…

Any who, now that I have this idea for the chapter swimming in me head and strawberry pocky in my stomach (YUM) I'm ready to write this fantastic thing or whatever. I'm really sorry for the long wait because this chapter is going to be hard to write because I have to do some changes to the manga and that includes changing Yami and Seto's past. Plus I have to write for Ishizu and she already knows about the pregnancy. DUH! Because she can see into the future. This story is a pain in the butt because, ONE! I do not have all the volumes of Duelist yet; I only have one through ten and thirteen. I'm going to use ten on this chapter. TWO! I have to rely on memory for some of the later stuff such as the Doma arc and what not.

I really, REALLY do not want to do the (shudder) Anzu and Yami outing, but it is part of the story so yeah…

Right, back to what I was going to say. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot, the OCs, and the child who still needs a gender and a name. I want to say thanks to Buka2000 for the names though. (hug)

I'm going to start adding a warning to this fic for some reason.

WARNING! This chapter involves dueling (against a computer, they try so hard to cheat), cussing, screwing with the laws of life (which is always fun) and mpreg of course!

ON WITH THE FIC! This chapter takes place on the night Yami found out he was pregnant. Oh, and next chapter I will have Yami figure out his past thingy and then Battle City will make it's introduction to the story.

* * *

**Show Me Love **

**Chapter Three: Secrets, and an Outing

* * *

**

**Domino Museum 10:00 PM **

A tall figure stepped out of the limo that was parked in front of the large building. Kaiba turned to his most trusted worker. "Isono, I'm going to have a word with this woman who called. Keep any reporters and morons like that away from here. I do not want to be bothered."

"Yes sir!" Isono said as he took a bow. Kaiba continued his walk up the long stair case. He pushed open the doors causing them to smack into the walls making a rather loud BANG noise which was un-needed. As you can tell, he was quiet pissed. He really wanted to work on his new and improved Duel Disk, the old one had to many bad memories, because of how he treated his lover when they dueled on top of Pegasus' castle. He never meant to be so mean to Yami, he just wanted his brother back and he could not soften up in front of the Yugi-Tachi.

In front of Kaiba was an Egyptian woman. She was about his height, had long black hair, blue-eyes, and a strange necklace that had the same eye as the one on the Sennen Puzzle.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Kaiba. I know much about you. I am Ishizu Ishtar. I am here to over see the dynasty exhibit being held here in the museum." The woman said in a rather calm voice.

'So, she can speak Japanese…' Kaiba thought. She waved her hand in a motion for him to follow her. Kaiba did so. As the two people walked through a rather long hall, Ishizu told the CEO about the law that the Egyptian government made so no artifacts were to be sold to the people who found them or to be given to the people. This was very boring to Kaiba. He spoke up.

"If you are looking for someone to find mummies, I'm sorry you disappoint you… my focus is on technology: high-performance silicon chips for electronic game design. I don't have the least interest in ancient stones from three thousand years ago."

Ishizu kept walking, but spoke as she did. "Don't worry… I don't intend to keep you here all night merely to lecture you on Pharaonic culture. However… I do understand that you play Duel Monsters. What if I told you that the game originated in ancient Egypt?"

This surprised Kaiba. 'WHAT??!'

"Of course you know Pegasus… the game designer who created the present form of Duel Monsters. But it's a little known fact that he came up with the game after a trip to Egypt… (Read YGO Duelist: eight) What I'm about to show you is a carving-a palette- from the mortuary tablet of a Pharaoh from the 18th dynasty. Perhaps this palette will trigger some inspiration in you, as it did for Mr. Pegasus…" They stopped in front of a room with the door open. It was very dark. Ishizu waved her hand for Kaiba to enter. He stood in darkness until…

The lights came on and shone on a large, but damaged tablet cover in strange carvings that resembled Duel Monsters! Ishizu began to tell Kaiba about what this tablet was about. (not going to type it up, to lazy) Ishizu then moved to another tablet that was behind glass. "This palette illustrates that conflict. This is what I wanted to show you…"

Kaiba almost ran to the next one but stopped. He was completely and utterly speechless. This humongous chunk of stone had two men on it and the one on his right was… Yami??! He looked like a Pharaoh and he was standing in front of a fire and another man, but this other person looked so familiar. 'YAMI? This strange carving looks just like him!'

Ishizu broke the silence in the room. "The young king wields the Black Magician and the white beast handler confronts him…"

'Th-the white beast? Could it be… the Blue-eyes White Dragon?'

"This palette depicts the 'diaha' the duelist battle as it was known in ancient times. But as you know… these battles still goes on today."

Kaiba turned to the woman next to him. "Why is Yami on this ancient relic??!"

Ishizu turned to face him now. "Oh, do you mean your boyfriend who is pregnant with your child Mr. Kaiba?" She smirked at him.

"How do you…"

"I will tell you in just a few minutes. But I want to inform you of what is going on. As you can see, the nameless Pharaoh, or Yami as you call him, is trying to purify your soul after you were possessed into killing him. You battled using the souls of the monsters from the tablets; they are your favorite cards, are they not? The reason you are on this is because you were once the nameless Pharaoh's highest priest and secret lover. The reason he is nameless…" Ishizu told Kaiba everything she knew about the tablet and of the Pharaoh.

She then informed him of the stone tablets used to hold the monsters, but Kaiba wouldn't have any of that! He yelled at her telling her that it was a game created by a white haired faggot! But she informed him a little more of how Pegasus created his game. Kaiba became angrier.

"Ishizu… you are wasting my time with this whole little speech of mine and my love's 'past life'. I'm very busy and I need to get back to work!"

"I know. In that case… are you aware of the legendary rare cards that Pegasus left behind?"

Kaiba stopped walking and did a donut spin as he turned to look at the Egyptian.

She pointed to the tablet of the Pharaoh. Kaiba looked up to see three strange carving that looked very strong. Ishizu then told the seventeen year-old about the cards that were even to powerful for Pegasus who regretted making them… She then told Kaiba their names; The God of the Obelisk, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Sun Dragon Ra. Kaiba was then informed about the Ghouls.

And if you have read the manga, watched the anime or both like I have, then you know the rest because this whole scene is one huge pain in the ass to type so live with it!

* * *

**The next day**

Yami felt very awkward having Yugi help him with his clothing. He was really not happy with Anzu and himself going on this outing, but he did want to see more of Domino City because he spent most of his time either next to the toilet, with Seto, or with his friends. Yami was blushing twelve shades of red as Yugi tried to help him button his pants because he could not get it done himself, he knew the reason though, but he had yet to tell his aibou.

"Hmm… Mou hitori no boku? Did you gain a few pounds? Normally you complain that this pair of pants needs to be held up with a belt. Okay, I got it."

Yugi stood back and looked at Yami. He was wearing an assortment of arm bands, chains, and bracelets. He still wore the Sennen Puzzle. He had on a tank top, black as always, and leather pants with a belt that hung loosely on his waist. He wore studded boots.

Yami looked at himself in the mirror. He was still very then, he did weigh the same as Yugi, which was 91 pounds, before he got pregnant, but now… when he checked the scale this morning he found out he was 97 pounds. A six pound gain… He was going to have to say sayonara to his thin body in a few months or so. With this thought on his mind, the mood swing train came in and he started to freak out and banged his head on the closet mirror. Yugi just looked at him as he did this and stepped away…

* * *

**Out in front of Domino Station**

Anzu checked her watch. Where was Yami? She was becoming inpatient because she had been planning on this outing or date as she would like to call it, for a few days. She was so into Yami, that is was scary. Yami walked slowly to make the walk seem longer and to make that day shorter, but he was tired already and he need to throw up. This child was already having fun with his body. He soon reached his destination of doom. Anzu turned toward him. He gave her a small wave. "Yo Anzu." He said.

Yami noticed that she seemed to be looking him up and down, but more on one spot. He then turned around. "I'm thirsty, would you mind if we went to a coffee shop?" He asked.

"OKAY! Let's go!" She finally said. Anzu then swung her arm under his and yanked toward a coffee shop. Yami felt completely humiliated at doing this and what Anzu was doing was not helping.

Once they were inside, Yami told her he was going to be right back and for her to find a table. She did as she was told and he ran toward the bathroom. Making sure no one was there; he leaned over the toilet seat and vomited up what he had left in his stomach from breakfast, even though this was the fifth time this morning. He rinsed his face and walked out. He sat down at the table, extremely unhappy and you could see it on his face. Anzu was to busy looking over the drink menu to see his look.

"What would you like to drink Yami?" She asked as she looked at him. Yami had his hand pinching the bridge of his nose and the other one's fingers were drumming on the table. He heard her question but did not want to answer. All he wanted was for Seto to come and talk him back home so he could sleep.

"Yami, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Yami opened one of his red eyes in a lazy way and looked at the blue-eyed girl.

'I'm sorry, but I have a bit of a stomach bug right now, and I just want a diet cola, that's all." Yami said in a calm voice that was also bored. Anzu didn't notice this but just nodded and went to go and get their drinks. When she left Yami slammed his forehead on the table a few times. Some guy outside the window Yami was sitting next to saw this and just thought it was something kids do these days. Anzu came back and saw Yami still smacking his head on the table.

It was amazing on how bored he was, but he did not care. Anything was better that Anzu talking to him. Speaking of the bitch, where was she with his drink? He was thirsty, but he was also hungry. He stopped and raised his head. He then looked at the side on the table next to the window and saw salt and pepper shakers, a napkin dispenser, and a bowl full of sugar cubes. He snatched the bowl and placed the sweet geometric shape in his mouth. A glass with a dark brown, bubbly liquid was pushed in front of him. He looked across the table to see Anzu staring at him. He shrugged and continued to eat the sugar. He never would have eaten the cubes, but he had weird cravings.

"Umm… are you hungry Yami?" Anzu asked.

Said person lifted his head and nodded. Yami swallowed the last sugar cube from the bowl after he chewed it. He then got up and turned to the girl. "I'm going to get something, what do you want?"

"Chocolate cheesecake please."

Yami soon left and returned carrying three plates with him. He gave one to Anzu and sat down with the other two. Anzu once again just looked at him. Was he THAT hungry? Yami ate his cheesecake happily. He really like it, I mean REALLY liked it. He then moved on to the second one and saw that Anzu had pushed her's away from her self.

"Are you going to eat that?" Yami asked as he pointed to the chocolate morsel with his fork. Anzu just shook her head, and Yami then slid the plate over to him self and ate it. 'This kid's got a good taste in food.' Yami thought to him self as soon as he finished. He then drank what he had left in his glass and stood up. Anzu did the same and they walked out.

* * *

"So… where are you going to take me today Anzu? Aibou told me that it was my day and he said you were going to take me around and junk." Yami spoke as he and Anzu walked down a busy shopping street. Anzu turned and smiled at him. "How about we go to that big card store over there?"

Yami turned his head and saw a large store with a huge spider on the sign. Yami smiled a rather large smile and ran in. He was flailing, literally, at all the booster packs, beginner's decks, and other packs of Duel Monster cards, plus some others, that were everywhere. He picked out five booster packs and paid for them to a weird looking shop keeper.

After they left the store, Yami opened a pack and was going to open the rest later. Inside were some good cards including a 'Life Force Sword' card. They then went to a few other places, Yami still not enjoying Anzu company but she was paying for 90 of the stuff. They soon went to the arcade where Yami played a few games and enjoyed beating some guys who challenged him to duels or fighting games. You just can't beat a Yu-Gi-Oh can you? Soon Yami and Anzu walked over to the DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) game. Some dude forced Anzu to play him in the game and she won. Yami wasn't paying any attention because he was looking at his new cards. He looked up when people cheered and that game was done. 'So, Anzu won. Spamtastic…' Yami thought as Anzu came up to him.

* * *

After that was said and done, they walked over to Domino Pier. Yami felt another mood swing come around, okay, the child loved the fact that he or she could mess with mommy's emotions. Yami began to tell Anzu that he did not know who he was or where he came from. Inside he was shouting "FUCK! DON'T TELL HER THAT! DAMN!" Anzu suggested that they go and check out the museum. They had a picture in the newspaper showing a stone with an eye that looked a lot like that one on Yami's puzzle. His eyes widened and he began to run toward this building.

TBC

* * *

Okay, I cut out a lot of dialog, but do you know how hard it is to write all that down? Gods, it's painful. As you have read, I screwed up the outing and you know what? It felt to damn right. I really like the part in the coffee shop. XD

I know I shorted some things but please don't bother me with it okay?

NEXT TIME! Yami will learn about who he is, Kaiba faces his own monsters, a few people find out about the baby, and Yami gets a little to excited during the introduction to Battle City.

Review this story or kiss my asphalt.


	4. Chap 4: Its Battle City Baby!

(2-4-07) Okay, I only have one review for chapter three, but that's okay. I'm just happy that it was reviewed. Please, people who just read and do nothing, I would love for you to review or favorite or something like that.

I'm going to kick some ass and take names soon, but not because of the story, but because of these two. (Takes her yaoi fanfic folder full of mpreg fan fictions and hits Buka2000 and Wuteverdude (from Deviant Art DOT com) in the head.) You guess force me to write this random mpreg stuff.

Okay, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I own the plot, pregnant Yami (HA!), the unborn child in need of a gender (COME ON PEOPLE!), and any OCs. Some old and new characters are going to make their appearance in this chapter so be prepared for annoyance.

Yami: I hate you and I want you six feet in the ground…

Sorry about him folks. He's upset that I put his unnatural craving for anything chocolate in this fanfic. He just loves the stuff; in fact he ate a bag of chocolate chips and three slices of my mum's birthday cake today.

Yami: Shut the hell up! And get on with the story!

Fine! Moody… yes any way, here you go.

WARNING! This chapter actually has the dueling, I was just screwing with you in the last chapter (actually, that scene is boring and I bet you want to see more of Yami's mood swings like I do. But if you like YGO then you probably already know all about that little thingy and what not.), Yami freaking out again, secrets being revealed, and the fact that Kaiba's head on a TV is as large as his ego. HA! XD Oh! And mpreg of course! We all can't forget that bit of information because it is the whole point of the fanfic or what not. My video player on the laptop has two colors that resemble Prideshipping, with blue on top of red. (giggle) Blue is such a seme to little uke red.

Yami: You talk too much ya know?

Oh shut up and go do something else besides bothering me.

Yami: Fine. (Walks away)

ON WITH THE FIC! I'm changing this to humor because this story makes me laugh.

* * *

**Show Me Love **

**Chapter Four: Its Battle City, Baby!

* * *

**

**Domino Museum, in the secret room with the tablets**

Yami stood looking at the large stone with a carving of him self upon it. Anzu gasped at it. Yami noticed the hieroglyphics all over, and the young man in front of the picture of him as a Pharaoh. 'I'm a 3000 year old pharaoh… there's no doubt about it, it me.'

"… The soul of a lost king of ancient Egypt trapped in the Sennen Puzzle for three thousand years! That is who I am… well after all this time, it's no wonder I've forgotten everything. HAHAHA!" Yami laughed at him self. It was true. But then he went in to a serious mood.

'Why was my soul trapped inside the puzzle? Why were my memories so important that they were sealed away in the Sennen items? And the other duelist carved into the stone is… Seto. He looks just like him. All this stuff must have an answer… in my lost memories.'

Just then, a figured stepped out of the shadows. Yami turned around and saw and Egyptian woman. "I have been waiting for you Yami. I am Ishizu Ishtar, for a thousand years; I have protected a piece of the Pharaoh's memories…"

Yami noticed the Sennen Tauk around Ishizu's neck. So she held an item as well. "I see that you have noticed my item, the Sennen Tauk, which can see into the future and past. I predicted that you would come so I may tell you this… I predicted a great battle will soon be waged in this town. I can see it."

'A great battle??!'

"Yes… you came here yourself… you chose your fate… a fate of fighting."

'A fate of fighting??!'

"Yami… to regain your memory… you must gather all of the Sennen Items."

Yami was not happy with this woman. He had already had some bad experiences with people and their items. "Hmph! Tell me one thing first. You have a Sennen Item… does that make you my enemy??!"

"Some items have an evil intelligence inside of them, but my item is no enemy of yours. The enemy, who will soon appear before you, has the last item!"

'The last Sennen Item!' Yami was surprised to hear this. Anzu just stood there saying nothing as she watched the two in front of her talk. She was getting bored. Ishizu then began to walk away, but not before giving one last piece of information. "And that battle… will be a battle to regain your memory." Ishizu then left.

'A battle to regain my memory!!' Yami thought as he took one last look at the tablet of him and Seto.

* * *

It was around six in the evening when Yami and Anzu stepped out of the museum. In front were many people including…

"Yami!" Yami turned at the shout of his named and smiled happily at the site of his good friend Mai. She gave him a hug, which he returned, and then she saw Anzu. "OH! Are you guys on a date?"

"YES!" Anzu said happily.

"NO!" Yami screamed with pure disgust on is face and in his voice. Mai just smiled and patted Yami on the head. Boy did he hate being short.

"Are you here for the tournament thing Yami?" Mai asked as she looked at the other people. They must all be duelist because Yami spotted Haga, Ryuzaki, Kajiki, and some unfamiliar faces. Just then, all the lights turned off in the area and on a few large screen TVs were showing some one's face and a card, the picture was static like and the images kept flashing. "SETO??!" Yami yelled as he looked at the screen.

"Yes?" Yami jumped about three meters in the air, and landed on the ground to see Seto looking at him and gave him a very quick smile. Yami stood up and looked at Seto's clothes. He was wearing something new (BC clothes that look so kick ass on him) and something was on his arm. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of Kaiba. Anzu looked at him and glared, which was returned by a very deep glare. She flinched.

"Listen up! As you all know, I'm Seto Kaiba." A loud 'DUH!' was heard in the crowd, Yami didn't like that and with a flick of his finger, he used a small amount of shadow magic to his the guy and knock him down.

/-/ Yami…/-/ Seto spoke through the mind link that was created in chapter one.

-/ Yes Seto/-

/-/ Why did you do that/-/

-/ Because he made fun of you. /-

Seto just shook his head and continued. "I called you all down to this city for a reason. I'm going to hold the world's largest Duel Monster Tournament. Domino is your playing field and that means that this town is now known as BATTLE CITY!" The crowed cheered and Yami's mood swings acted up. He jumped up and down and shouted with the rest of the crowd.

Mokuba, Mai, and Anzu just looked at him like he was crazy and Seto. Just rolled his eyes and flashed a smile through the mind link. Seto then yelled out what Battle City was about and that you must give up your rarest card if you lose. Yami stopped doing anything when Seto said that. "But-but my deck is special to me… I don't want to lose my cards, especially not my Black Magician…' Seto glanced at Yami and saw the sad look on his face. He was going to have to tell Yami the real reason behind that rule.

* * *

After Seto told everyone to get a duel desk and the rest of the rule which included being here in one week for the games to begin at 9:00 AM sharp! As soon as everyone departed, Anzu asked Yami if he would like to come dinner with her, he told her he was going some where, he then dashed off after Seto who was waiting near his limo. Yami turned and saw that Anzu left.

He walked up to Seto and jumped on him. Yami then hit the CEO on the head. "SETO! Why didn't you tell me about his tournament and this rare card thing??!" Yami yelled in a pissed off voice.

Seto chuckled and kissed his fuming, pregnant boyfriend on the forehead. "I'll tell you on the way back to the Game Shop love." Seto said as he walked Yami over to the limo.

* * *

**At the game shop**

Seto laid on Yami's bed as his sixteen year-old lover was washing up. Seto's eyes started to close and soon he was half-asleep. Yami soon walked out and jumped on his soft bed. Yami then rolled on top of Seto and licked his nose to get him up. A blue eye looked up as Seto kept one of them close a let out a soft laugh at what Yami just did. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and kissed him.

"Are you ready to tell your grandfather and Yugi about the little one?" Seto asked. Yami nodded and got up. He walked over to the desk with his laptop on it and took the ultrasound picture. He and Seto soon walked out of the room. Seto walked into the kitchen were Yugi sat at the table munching on a Hershey bar. "Okay, Grandpa. You just seat in here and I and Seto will tell you guys about the surprise." Yami said as he took Mr. Mouto's hand. The old man sat at the table next to Yugi.

"What do you guys want to tell us Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at Seto who nodded. The monarch took a picture from behind his back and placed it in front of the other two men at the table. They looked at it. "Yami… it that what I think it is… are you…" Mr. Mouto tried to spit out but couldn't get the words right.

"Yes, seven weeks, and I found this out yesterday. He or she is the reason I have been sick lately." Yugi stood up and hugged Yami.

/Mou hitori no boku! I am so proud for you and Seto/

-/Thank you aibou/ Yami returned the hug and Mr. Mouto gave him a pat on the head. He smiled at him, and then he shook Seto's hand. "I'm very sure you two will make great parents." Mr. Mouto said to the two duelists. They smiled in union and bowed.

TBC

* * *

Short, sweet, and to the point. How do you like it guys and gals out their in fanfic world? It's short, I'm sorry. Please tell me what you guys think. Yami jumping for joy is funny to me, and when he licked Seto's nose… well I freaked out because I love making him do that because to me, Yami is a kitty. Seto is a lizard.

Review or get bent. I'm running out of these ya know.


	5. Chap 5: TADA! The Duel Disk!

( 3-8-09) ( 2-15-07) /NOTE! The February date is actually the date this was written. I have more YGO Duelist volumes now to write with so be happy and I am not going to change what is already written in this because I am too lazy and you can all just sit on it! NAH!/ WOW! I'm on a roll with this story! I keep getting great ideas for it, oh and I did some fanart for it.

I drew some doodles of Yami is different ways for this story, but since I'm moving on the twenty-fifth to North Carolina, I can't scan it. Damn. But, it is still nice looking. YAY! And it's inked and coloured as well. Good for me.

So I now have ten reviews for this story. That makes me smile. (Smirk) I need a few more reviews though, I want to start the duels but I won't do that until I have 15 reviews though… I'm going to bother my friend at school to review or I'm going to whoop his ass tomorrow. Oh, I forgot to mention this is chapter one, Yami has light tan skin. And in chapter two, the puzzle is on its chain now, so don't worry about it.

It's Monday and we have a 'sick' day because of the Super Bowl. I don't care for football at all. Here to help me today is Yami again. Say hi.

Yami: Hello. I'm just here to do the disclaimer. (Pulls out a piece of paper) RiYuYami does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. She owns the pregnant version of me, (WTF…), my child who still need as gender people (ahem!), the plot, the OCs and that's about it. Oh and an Eric Stuart CD which is one here favorite song "Blood Red Rose"… why did you write that down on this paper anyway? No one gives a shit Ri.

And no one cares what you have to say oh great Pharaoh Moody.

Yami: (very hurt by that stupid insult) You… you… YOU SUCK CHEETOES FREAKIN' BITCH!

Oh no you didn't!

Yami: Bring it on naïve! (Yami tackles Ri and a smacking fight breaks out.)

Kaiba: Umm… Any way… WARNING! This chapter contains cussing, (Mostly from those two on the floor), screwing with a chunk of the plot from the real story, and last but mostly not least because it is most likely the main reason you are even reading this… mpreg. Also Yami's very strange mood swing out bursts. Their fighting is normal so don't worry about it...

(Ri, from under the Pharaoh who is sitting on her) ON WITH THE FIC!

**Show Me Love**

**Chapter Five: TA-DA! The Duel Disk!**

**On Domino High School's roof**

"So ya saying you're holding a tournament of your own money bags? Why the hell was I not informed??!" Jou said as he glared his honey-brown eyes at the one he dubbed 'money bags'. Kaiba smacked him in the head.

"Because, oh stupid one, I loathe you with a freaking passion." Yami giggled a little then took a drink from his juice box. Seto smirked at the blonde.

It was lunch and Yami convinced Seto to eat with him and his friends. The only reason Seto was doing this was because it made Yami happy… and he did not want to face another out burst of his pregnant love's mood swings.

Anyway, the Yugi-Tachi and Seto sat on the school roof eating their lunches. Only Seto and Yugi seemed to notice that Yami was eating his fifth Hershey bar during the past ten minutes. Yami had craving, A LOT of them, but chocolate was his main God at the moment… well besides the toilet.

/-/ Yami… love, you shouldn't be eating all that chocolate. It will add to the weight you have put on, and it makes you a little crazy... /-/

-/ Seto, are you saying that I'm getting fat??! AH/- Yami's eyes widen. He stood up and scream, which included him running around in circles and everyone else just wondering what the hell was his problem. Honda thought there might be a bee in his shirt. Seto smacked his hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face.

He then reached out and grabbed Yami's jacket. "BLAH!" Yami smacked his butt on to the ground after Seto caught him and pulled him down. "Yugi, I want to ask you something." Seto said after trying to stop the squirming teen he was still hanging on to.

"Yes Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he looked up.

"I wanted to know if you want to be a Battle City commissioner. You can help Mokuba petrol the area and to see if anyone is playing unfair like during the tournament…" He then whispered the next part. "And to keep a certain spiky haired teen from getting hurt or hurting others…" Yugi giggled a little. He nodded. He knew he was not going to enter. Yami was the duelist who was better at it than him so it was fine.

"So how are we going to duel if the whole game is wide spread over the city Kaiba?" Jou asked as he put a BBQ chip in his mouth. Seto turned to him.

"It is quiet simple mutt. You go and buy you're self a duel disk, and who the hell said you were going to duel? I never gave you an invitation moron." Seto said as he crossed his arms.

"That cup ramen thing? And I am so going to enter your crappy tournament, so shut the fuck up!" Seto was asking for a fight against Jou from what it looked like. Yami gasped at Jou's language and he threw a rice ball at his head and it smacked him in the mouth. Seto tried his best to not snicker but every one else laughed including Yugi, but he stopped.

"So you need to get duel disk then. I wonder where you can buy them here in the city." Otogi said as he munched on a Jou-spit-free rice ball.

"We don't sell them at the game shop. But I know where this is a store, we can go there after school." Yami perked up when he said that.

"Also, I heard there is this new rule about rarest cards or something. What's that about?" Honda asked the brunet in front of him.

"It's a special rule where if you lose in a duel, you must give up your rarest card, but if you win then it vise versa. It's called the rare card ante rule. It's a major one for Battle City." Seto said. Anzu had been silent the whole time.

She was so not happy with Kaiba eating with them; the others (not counting Jou) seemed fine with including Yami! Yami was smiling as he sat next to the jack ass of a CEO, and Kaiba didn't even seem to mind! What the hell is going on here??!

**After school down some street lined with stores (All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. All work and no…)**

The group and Seto walked down the street looking for the store Yami told them about. They soon stopped at the store with the large spider on the sign. They walked in. The weird man turned around. "Hello. Are you here to buy a duel disk?" Yami and Jou nodded.

"Okay, I only have two left any way. I just need to know your names."

"Why do you want to know?" Yami asked.

"Because that way I can check your dueling status so I can give you your disk. If you are above five, you are in the tournament."

"Okay then. I'm Yami Mouto." The man typed on his computer. A PING noise was heard and the man turned the screen around.

"As you can see Mr. Mouto, you are duelist number 7, your rarest card is the Black Magician, and you are WOW! Eight stars! That's the highest score!" On the screen were the Black Magician card, Yami's name and duelist number, and a picture of him. Yami turned to Seto who just nodded.

"Mr. Mouto, you are one of the only duelists with a level eight, and that includes Mr. Kaiba and Yugi Mouto." The man pointed to the two boys next to Yami. The shop keeper then handed Yami his duel disk. This made the boy smile largely.

"What about me sir? I'm Katsuya Jounouchi." The man typed in the name. On the screen was like the same as Yami, except it was Jou, the card was Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and his number was 579. Also he was a level two. This caused and uproar of colorful words to come out of Jou's mouth as he yelled at Seto because of the information.

The man then looked at the screen and saw that Jou had the REBD card. He then very quickly changed the level to five! "I'm sorry, there was an error, and your level is five. Have this duel disk." The man then gave Jou his. Seto knew something was wrong. That was no error, his computer was the one that chose the level, and he didn't do any of it. If he did it, Jou would have had a point five instead of two which was changed to five. Something was up. Yami noticed this as well, would it have to do with the Red-Eyes?

**Around eight in the evening **

Jou and Yugi stood outside of the Game Shop. "So you're going to go and see your sister Jou?" Yugi asked his blonde lover.

"Yeah, she wants me to be there to see her before she goes for her eye operation. Shizuka will be so proud of her big bro when she finds out I'm in money bag's tournament." Jou said proudly. He then leaned down and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips. "I'll see ya later Yug." Jou said as he walked off. Yugi waved and said good night, but neither of them knew what was about to happen to Jou

TBC

Ohh… and you thought I was going to leave that moment in didn't you? You wanted me to put in the duel of Jou and that guy with Exodia, but I'm saving that for chapter six.

Yami running around in circles was my favorite part because you never think he will do something like that. XD I love screwing with his emotions. YES! Kaiba13 (on Deviant Art) asked me to put someone making fun of Yami by making him think that some one is calling him fat or something. There you go.

I'm sorry it is so short.

Review or face the wrath of zombie Jesus. (Kidding! Just kidding! No, your going to have to face my laser)


	6. Chap 6: Battle City Begins!

(5-25-07) OO

SWEET ATEM! I need to update fast with this baby (Excuse the pun)! I finally have all of Battle City that has come out in English, not all of the volumes exactly, still missing seven from the first set.

I'll get that soon. I have been very busy as of lately because I finally live in the states and I have been working on some other junk.

Okay, welcome to chapter six of "Show Me Love" and I'm your writer for the moment, RiYuYami!

Yami: Everyone already knows who you are stupid.

Will you stop making fun of me for one single comment?

Yami: Hmmm… yeah…umm NO! HAHAHAHA!

(Sigh) Okay, that's enough from the peanut gallery. Moving along.

Kaiba: Ri does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. She owns the pregnant version of my lover… I hate you so much Ri….

Continue Kaiba. (Pulls out a remote to her laser and Kaiba twitches)

Kaiba: Fine. The child has a gender. Ri chose because none of you dunder heads had enough brain cells to even choice. You all disgust me inside…

Shut up Kaiba… (Has thumb on the button)

Kaiba: AND she owns the plot, the OCs and anything else that is fictional! (Runs out of the room)

Yami: (sweat drops) WARNING! This chapter contains cussing, mostly on my own part, (smirk) screwing with the actual plot of the story, and in the words of Seto in the last chapter; and last but mostly not least because it is most likely the main reason you are even reading this… mpreg. Also my random freak outs which make you all laugh.

ON WITH FANFIC!!!

--

**Show Me Love **

**Chapter ix: Battle City Begins!!**

--

"THERE I DID IT!"

Yami smirked and stretched after what he accomplished just now. It was the day Battle City started and Yami and Yugi staid up all night to make Yami's deck perfect. Yugi was going to be a commissioner along with Mokuba. Yugi pecked through two of the blinds.

"Holy cow man! Its morning!"

Yami laughed at him. But he stopped as he looked at his belt that had his deck box on it. And he sighed. Yugi looked up.

"Aibou, Battle City is something to me that does not have to do with winning rare cards." Yami spoke in a stern voice as he turned to Yugi.

"Does it have to do with cheesecake?"

"Hmm…in a fantastic way, yes, if I win any duels today, Seto promised to buy me a chocolate cheesecake and a bag of caramel for each win. But I have to try and figure out who I use to be…" He then turned and smiled at his light.

"We better get dressed. But first, I'll make breakfast." Yugi said as he walked to the door, but when he mentioned breakfast, Yami's face paled and he ran into the bathroom. The shorter rolled his eyes and walk out into the hall.

--

While Yugi was down stairs making eggs and oven toast, Grandpa was sipping coffee. Their silence was broken when a very loud scream was heard, followed by cussing in both Japanese and another language that only Grandpa could understand because his eyes widened. Yugi was quite startled and dropped his spatula.

"Gramps… what did Yami say?"

"Umm… a lot of things that I never want you to say in front of me while you live here…" The old man said. Then a rather loud and totally unneeded slamming of a door came from up stairs and standing in the entrants to the kitchen was a very red and very pissed dark spirit. Yami had a pair of pants in his hand while the ones he was wearing were unbuttoned and the zipper was down.

"Mou hitori no boku?! What's wrong?" Yugi asked as he carefully walked over to Yami.

"THIS!" He yelled as he threw his pants to the floor. "I can't fit them anymore!"

Yugi smiled as he placed his hand on Yami's stomach. This caused the other teen to blink.

"Yugi... what...?"

"Yami, the reason you can't wear them right is because of the baby growing."

Yami smiled but then pouted.

"Now what's wrong Yami?"

"I'm starving." With that said Yami walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cake box and sat down. He opened the box and picked up a fork that was on the table and stabbed a chunk of chocolate cheesecake out and ate it.

"Yami… is that really what you should eat while you're pregnant?" Yami looked up to Grandpa raising an eye brow. He shrugged and smiled as Yugi placed a plate of toast and eggs with a glass of milk next to him.

Yami stood up and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup out of a cupboard and the chocolate sauce of the fridge. He walked back and squirted both bottles on to his breakfast and began to eat again.

"…" Was all Yugi and Grandpa could say at the smiling Pharaoh with chocolate sauce and syrup on his face.

--

"Where is he?" Yami asked himself out loud as he tapped his foot. It would be nine in over half an hour and Jou still has yet to show up. After breakfast, Yami found a pair of pants that were three sizes to large when he was thinner, but they were perfect now when he wore just two belts instead of four like he did once.

Yugi had already left to go meet up with Mokuba so Kaiba could give them their equipment for being Battle City Commissionaires. Yugi was a bit sad when Jou didn't come by. But Yami told him that he would show up and that he would could cheer on the blond as he dueled.

Just then a certain blond woman came up to Yami. "Hey Yami!"

He smiled and gave her a hug, just to be nice, she returned it. After all, they were good friends. "Hi Mai. You look very nice today, love the new outfit."

She gave him a wink. "You are such a gentleman Yami. I like your's too, nice idea with the jacket cape. Are you waiting for the games to start or for your boyfriend to show up?" Mai asked. Yami had to inform her that he and Anzu did not go on a date, and that he was boyfriends with Seto.

She was fine with it and thought it was cute.

"Well actually, yeah. But I'm also waiting for Jou. If he isn't here soon, he'll be kicked out. And then I'd have to go and shove a studded boot up his ass…"

Mai smiled at this. "Jou's here too? This is great!" But with Mai yelling, this caught the attention of a few other well-known duelists. Haga and Ryuzaki came over and started to argue with them. Yami just stuck his fingers into his ears and just went 'blah-blah-blah' to the beat of _Sexy Back._

This caused Yami to get a few stares when he started to even sing to it. Not his fault that it's a fantastic song to remember and to do you-know-what to. (Not like I would ever do that, I'm too young)

"Yami… Yami are you okay, or are you going to break dance in the middle of public?" Yami was brought out of his singing by Mai as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, but once I start, I can't stop." Yami spoke as he blushed and the two walked away from the still fighting boys.

Meanwhile, a man sat in front of a café, drinking his coffee and looking at duelist files. "Oh, he has a good card as well. And so does her…" The man spoke to himself. Just then, Kaiba' head appeared on a rather large TV. Yami saw this and smiled rather largely. Mai just had a bored face.

"I don't know what's bigger, his ego or his head on the screen…" She spoke. Yami just gave her a pissed face and returned to looking at his boyfriend.

"Welcome to Battle City duelist!" Kaiba yelled. People were cheering and Yami was as well, quiet possibly, louder than the rest of them. Kaiba then began to explain the rules of what would happen, the puzzle cards, the eight finalist (With Yami making a crack about American Idol) and about the secret location that not even the CEO knows about.

--

Yami stood looking up at the clock in the square. 'Its almost nine… what his he doing…' Yami asked him self, trying not to fall asleep on his feet, but was awoken by a scream.

"I FOUND YOU!!"

Yami saw a very pissed Jou pointing to the ugly guy that was at his laptop. Yami came over to his friend. "Jounouchi, where were you?"

"I was looking for him! Because he stole my Red-eyes!"

"He did what??!"

"He did, and that's because he's a rare hunter!"

Yami blinked. He had heard about them when he was in Kaiba's office one day after a few, ahem, moments on the desk. Kaiba had informed him about a certain number of duelists that stole your rarest cards and then they also make counterfeit cards as well. Yami was surprised to find out about this.

They could be anyone.

"Hmph!" Yami snuffed at the man as he stepped forward.

"Yami! Don't battle him! He has…" Jou spat out but Yami stopped him.

"He stole your card… I WILL not forgive him! Anyone who steals a duelist's precious, personal cards… will have to answer to me!" The wadjet eye appeared on his forehead, and, with out anyone noticing, a small white light appeared around his stomach area.

The ghoul stood up.

"Hee-hee-hee… does this mean that you want to duel me?" He asked.

"Yeah, ya big ugly human thingy!" Yami yelled. Jou just cringed a little at Yami's lame insult.

"Yams wait!" Jou yelled as he tried to, but failed, to stop his friend.

"Stay out of the way! I'll get your card back." Yami then turned and smiled at his friend. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise." The pharaoh then turned to face the ghoul again. "Garbage like you is a disgrace to the city! I'll clean you up right now!"

--

**In another part of Domino City…**

"Okay Yugi, I'll see you a bit later with Yami after he wins a few duels. That way we can meet up for dinner." Kaiba spoke as he walked away from the hikari, who smiled and ran off.

Kaiba and Mokuba began to walk down a street when he got a message on the KC button on his white jacket.

"Kaiba." He answered.

A woman began to speak. "Mr. Kaiba, the first duel has begun between a man who we can not identify and a boy named Yami Mouto." Kaiba's eyes widened a bit.

'Yami's dueling… already??!' "Thanks." With that, Kaiba turned off the button and began to run with Mokuba trailing behind with the briefcase.

'Yami… what are you doing? You know you should be careful on who you're dueling…'

--

After a few minutes, the dust had cleared. Yami used his polymerization card on two of his new monsters to form Gazelle: The king of mythical beast.

The ghoul had a Stone Statue of the Aztecs on the field in defense mode.

**Gazelle: A: 2100/ D: 1800**

**Stone Statue: A: 33/ D: 2000**

Now it was the Ghoul's turn, for when you form two monsters together, you must end your turn. Now, we all know what trick this ugly looking guy has up his sleeves and that he wants to summon his fake Exodia to the field so I don't need to explain anything. "Well then… It's my end phase… time to play another monster!"

He placed another monster with high defense on the field, Gear Golem the Moving Fortress.

**Gear Golem: A: 800/ D: 2200**

Yami blinked. 'Another wall monster with high defense! What is Mr. Ugly up to? It's like he's not trying to attack at all… he's concentrating totally on defense… he won't even hurt me this way, which is good for me and the baby, but… how will he beat me…? By shuffling his had? OH! I get it now!'

"HEY UGLY! I know what you're planning!" Yami yelled in a taunting voice. Got to love those out burst and mood swings…

The ghoul began to get nervous. How could he have already figured out his plan? 'Heh… you lie! You're bluffing… there's no way you can…"

"I WON'T let you summon Exodia!"

The ghoul now looked scared and Jou was cheering his love's darker half on.

'Heh-heh… Yes, but what can you possibly do on your next turn…?" The rare hunter spoke to the former monarch.

Yami just chuckled and smirked. "I'll crush Exodia with this card! Now _watch_… as your Exodia deck crumbles!"

Jou was smiling from the sidelines. 'Wow! Right on! Yams caught on to his strategy in only three turns! When this duel began, I tried telling him that guy had Exodia, but he wouldn't listen!'

"Yami… you thought me somethin' again… a duelists confidence! And… and a thing called pride!"

--

Kaiba's boots made a screech noise as he slid down the street. He saw two people dueling, and one had spiky tri-colored hair.

"Yami!"

Yami turned and saw Kaiba standing in the crowd. No one seemed to notice because they were to busy watching the duel.

-/Seto! You came to watch me??!/- This was a first.

/-/Yes, but I also came to see if you were okay love. Did he hurt you/-/

-/Nope. He hasn't even tried yet because he is trying to summon Exodia. /-

Kaiba blinked. /-/ Exodia? Is it a copy/-/

-/Most likely. Mr. Ugly here, thinks that he's gonna win, but he's got another thing coming. Heh. /-

TBC

--

Stop!

CLIFFY TIME!

XD

Okay, I wanted to write out the rest of the duel, but this is a real pain in the ass from me, plus it was about time I put a cliff hanger in for this story. OKAY! I have a question and you have an answer! (I hope…)

I want another pregnant boy in this fic for more added pain and fun so you must vote for:

A: Yugi

B: Jounouchi

Or C: Otogi

That answer will be in the next chapter or so.

Yami: Review or you will have pickles up you're noses for the next three weeks.


	7. Chap 7: To Destroy a Deck

(6-20-07) WHOOO!!!

Forty reviews and six, no SEVEN chapters and this story is still going strong! Oh, and I'm posting the results from the question from chapter six at the end of this chapter, and the results WILL surprise you, and no, don't just read this sentience and scroll to the bottom to check, it will be a waste of your reading time if you do and then it will ruin the chapter for you so don't do people, just don't do it.

Yami: Blah-blah-blah. Stop talking for just one minute Ri.

Only if Kaiba (censor) the (censor) out of your (censor) until you are in so much (censor) pain that you won't be able to walk for a week because he's gonna be (censor)ing you every hour on the hour. After that, I'll stop.

Yami: OO

There, take that.

Kaiba: Umm… okay… RiYuYami does not in any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh or and any products used and/ or mentioned in this fanfic. She owns the pregnant version of Yami, the baby, the OCs, any fictional things and her company that makes her music videos, My Watermelon Productions.

Thank you Kaiba. You get a cookie. (Kaiba takes the cookie and begins to munch on it)

Yami: What do I get?

Chocolate cheesecake with soy sauce and crushed nachos for your mpreg cravings. (Yami snatches that cake and eats it) Good boy.

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Show Me Love**

**Chapter seven: To Destroy a Deck**

* * *

Previously: Yami is dueling a very ugly rare hunter to get back Jounouchi's Red-Eyes Black Dragon card. Yami had just figured out the ghoul's strategy and Kaiba has appeared out of now where and was not suppose to appear at all during the duel but this is my story so I can change it, to watch the action take place. That is all… OH! And Yami can't get into his pants anymore. XD

But seriously folks, I hate that rare hunter and he is ugly.

…

Need I say more?

* * *

After his conversation with Kaiba, Yami focused his attention back to the duel. "Okey-dokey, let's see if Lady Luck is on my side today!" Yami then drew a card and his eyes widened. He grinned at it. "YAY! It's the card I needed!" Yami said in a happy fashion. Kaiba just sweat dropped and Jou anime fell.

In Yami's hand was the card, Chain Destruction. 'Hmm… if I play this trap card now, then I can't summon a monster this turn… but he might already have some of the Exodia cards by now and… oh… my head hurts… I'm more lost than Jou in a Smart Guy Convention… or a cosplay… I'll just play it face down.'

Yami then placed the card in his duel disk. "I play this card face down… and my big bad beasty will strike down your Aztec stone thingy!"

Gazelle roared and charged at the stone being, destroying it instantly. "WHOO! I rock, you suck!" Yami yelled, thanks to the ever-helpful mood swings. Kaiba smacked his face and slid his hand down to his chin.

/-/ Yami… /-/

-/ Yes Seto/-

/-/ Don't over react, just… just continue your turn or something… /-/

Yami just shrugged and went back to the duel. The ghoul didn't even flinch after his own monster was just killed before his very eyes. How rude!

'Go ahead and kill my monsters, after this turn, you are dead meat.' The ghoul thought to him self. Yami just looked at his hand and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I play another card face down and end my turn… for now, but next turn you will be cryin' home to yo fat mama!" Yami yelled. The man was offended. No one was allowed to diss his mama, not even a chocolate-crazed-moody-switchy-pregnant-teenage-Pharaoh!

"You'll pay for insulting my fat mother! I draw!"

'NOW!' Yami thought as the man placed his fingers on to his top card.

"Before you draw… I activate my super special awesome face down spell card! Life Force Sword!" The card flipped up and showed its picture.

A large sword then fell from the sky and stabbed through one of the cards in the ghoul's hand. The card turned out to be Exordia's right hand!

'Yami's aim was perfect! He has more luck in this game then I do!' Jou thought as he watched his friend duel. That's when he noticed Kaiba in the crowed. 'Money-bags! What the hell is he doing here…?'

Jou then saw what the CEO was looking at. He was looking at Yami with a small amount of worry in his eyes. Was he worried about Yami? Why? Then Kaiba's attention went to Yami's stomach. "I wonder…" Jou thought out loud to him self.

* * *

"Whelp! In addition to your pain and suffering that I am bringing to you, I have something else to scare that pants off of ya." Yami said as he smirked at his foe.

"What… what would that be?"

"With that hand on the field, it activates my other card! My super special awesome trap card known as Chain Destruction!"

The card also flipped just like the other one but this time a very long chain came out and struck through the ghoul's hand and deck, destroying all of the Exodia Right Hand cards.

Then the one on the field exploded and the ghoul screamed. He deck was dead with out Exodia. He had lost to a pregnant man. Now you know you're a loser when that happens.

"HA! That's the worse thing about an Exodia deck, once a piece is lost, it can not come back. I win you lose Mr. Ugly, and you know why? You suck and that's just sad!" Yami yelled as he, once again, dissed the man. The man fell to his knees and stared at the ground with a blank look in his eyes.

The crowed was cheering and Jou was yelling for joy to his friend. Kaiba clapped his hands and smiled softly at his koi. After the crowed started to go their own ways, to work or what not, Kaiba walked over to Yami, who picked up his opponent's deck.

"Seto, there is some sorta weird junk on these cards." Yami spoke as he showed them to Kaiba. His blue-eyes grew.

"These cards are coated. Their fakes!" Yami snatched them out of the CEO's hands and ripped the Exodia cards in half.

"Hey, Yams. Great job and why the hell is money bags here?" The two duelists turned to see Jou standing behind them.

"Shut it mutt. I'm here to congratulate a friend."

"Yeah, friend, right. Tell me Yami, what is really going on between you two? I have a right to know, or do I have to milk it out of Yugi?"

Jou did have a point, if the pharaoh didn't tell him soon; Jou could get it out of his aibou. Before Yami could explain, Kaiba stood in.

"Look, Yami is pregnant with my child."

"But…"

"But he is a male, yes."

"How…"

"How, we don't know for sure."

"Him and you…"

"Him and I are lovers and if you tell anyone before we get the chance, consider your self six feet under a tombstone in six seconds flat." Jou stopped asking question, trying to get all this new info into his blond-headed brain.

But just then…

"NO MASTER!! NO!! Please Master Marik! NO!!"

The three teens turned to see the ghoul scream as a strange eye formed on his head. Yami cringed. "His forehead… it has the wadjet eye on it!" Yami yelled in surprise. Jou turned to his friend.

"Yami! What's happing to him??!"

Now Kaiba looked at him.

"Are you doing this…?"

Yami shook his head. Suddenly, the man was surrounded by a bright yellow light.

The eye stayed on his head and his eyes were pale white. He spoke in an over lapping style of voice, as if he was talking and some one else was as well. "Heh-heh… Are you… Yami? I've heard of you…"

Yami stood back and Kaiba put a protective arm around his waist. The man continued to talk.

"The man you just faced was the weakest of the rare hunters. The real strength of the rare hunters is much greater."

The boys blinked at this man.

"Oh… I don't mean to surprise you. The person talking to you isn't this shell you see before you. I'm in a place a bit farther away…"

Yami cocked his head. So someone is taking over his brain? Weird.

"I've implanted a bit of myself in him, so I can control him whenever I want!"

"Like a whore?" Yami asked.

"No! Not like a whore you silly little man! He just does what ever I desire."

"Like a whore?"

"Stop asking that!"

Yami rolled his eyes. "Who are you anyway?"

"Like you, I am one who has been chosen by the Sennen Items."

"Really?

"Yes. This is just an introduction. Nice to meet you, Yami…"

(We now see Marik with robes on and is holding the Sennen Rod) "My name is Marik… remember that! And I know you. Like you Yami, I was chosen my the Sennen items."

(Back to Yami) 'Marik!'

Jou, being the slow boy he is, brought up the obvious. "Yami! His voice is totally different!" Kaiba smacked him in the head with his free hand. "You moron. This is a different guy talking through him!"

Marik spoke again. "That's right; this is not the man that you hear. Taking over a person's mind, and controlling their speech and actions as if they were my own… is the power of the Sennen Rod!"

Yami started to snicker and then started to burst out laughing. The small group turned to look at the tri-hair man. "Oh my Ra! HAHAHAHA!! He said rod!"

"… Are you done Yami?" Kaiba asked. Yami nodded as he wiped a tear out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good. Continue."

Marik blinked. "Okay… see my power is so great, I can even control their bodies. Watch, I'll make this guy do a little dance. HAHA! Fitting for a loser like him!"

The man began to dance around a little bit and Yami started to laugh again. To tell you the truth, it is kinda funny. As soon as the guy stopped moving, and Yami got off the ground from falling on his ass, Marik began to speak again.

"If I must, and I really hate to do so, I can step in a personally control all of my minions here in Domino City, or Battle City as you call it Kaiba. But they are elite duelist with over-whelming skills… so I doubt I'll have to… thank Ra…"

Yami pointed at Marik with a glare. His mood swings set on anger now. "Marik! Why are you in this tournament??! Why are the ghouls here??!"

"Heh-heh… to gather the God cards. The three ancient cards resurrected in the modern world." Kaiba gulped. He had yet to tell Yami about Obelisk soon, or the other will question him about it.

Marik then explained who the Gods were and that they allowed the owner of all three the power of darkness!

Yami was a bit surprised… okay, more liked freaked out about this whole thing, especially when Marik said that he would be watching him and Yami called the Egyptian a stalker.

"Any way… here. You can have my weakest rare hunter's puzzle card and your blond friend's Red-Eyes Black Dragon back."

Yami snatched the cards out of the other's hand.

"Listen Marik, I'll stop your plan to harness this power… with my own hands."

'And, I hope I will find my memories here.' "

Listen Marik! Even your rare hunters attack me with the God cards, you can't stop me! I can't and never will lose!"

'There's a place I have to get to, and a child to see.'

"I will defeat you, Marik!" Yami pointed and glared. The wadjet eye lightly glowing on his head, and the very light white light appeared around his waist. Though, no one say the small light on the Pharaoh.

The chosen ones are here… the Sennen Battle has begun!

Marik spoke for the last time to them, for now. "I look forward to it Yami…" With that said, the body fell. Jou walked over and kicked the guy in the head.

"Looks like he's out cold." Kaiba spoke as he walked over to Jou, Yami did as well. The monarch stopped in front of the blond. "Jou, here is the Red-Eyes."

Jou stared at Yami. At closer inspection, the boy could see some changes on Yami. He had lost the muscles on his chest and stomach, they became softer. He seemed a little big around the waist line, but not in a _'You-have-fat-on-you'_ kinda way, more of a _'The-child-is-starting-to-grow'_ way.

Yami also had what seemed to be a lively glow about him, and his eyes were a bit bright. The pregnancy must have changed that on him.

When Jou first met Yami, he had determination in his eyes and in his face, never letting the worst get to him. He was strong, yet kind. He will make a great mother. But, if Yami can become pregnant, could Yugi… or…

"Jounouchi? You okay?"

Jou blinked as he looked at the boy with red-eyes stare up at him, waving the dragon card in his face. Jou shook his head. "Nah, you keep it. You won it fair and square. If I take that card, I feel like I'll just get farther from being a true duelist I'm trying to become."

Kaiba snuffed. "As if you can be anything close to that."

"Watch it money-bags!" Jou then turned to Yami again. "That Red-Eye Black Dragon means more to me than any card in that world, but you know Yugi means much more than it, but that card has been my fighting partner for a while. But I've leaned on it for too long! If I accept that card, I won't grow as a fighter! Not just that… the way I am right now… the card won't want me to have it!"

Yami looked at the card and then at Jou.

"So anyway Yami… I'll leave that card with you. But, I want to duel you for it, when I prove to the world that I am a REAL duelist!" Jou smirked as he looked up at the blue sky above but frowned when Kaiba snuffed at him again.

"Hmph! Keep dreaming mutt." Jou turned away for the brunet. Yami placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I promise Jounouchi. We will battle one another, no matter what happens. That is a goal we have to accomplish!" Yami smiled, his eyes filled with only a fighting fire and a promise to a friend. Jou smiled himself and nodded.

"Thanks Yams. We will complete that goal." Turning to walk away, Jou stopped. "Alright! The tournament's just getting started! Who wants a piece of me??!" With that, Jou walked away to duel. Yami smiled. He then walked over to Kaiba. "Shall we go off as well?"

Kaiba smirked. "I guess, but be careful, I'll be watching out for you as well as Mokuba and Yugi." He gave Yami a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yami smiled.

"By the way Seto, you owe me food for winning this duel!" Yami laughed as he ran off. Kaiba just snuffed at him, but smiled and rolled his eyes and walked off.

TBC

* * *

YAY!!!! Finally finished! And I have a question for ya! Do you want me to write Jou and Kaiba's duels? I will if you want, but if they involve Yami in anyway, I have to write them.

Here are the results of the quiz! Yami, the sheet! (Sticks out hand, and Yami places it in her hand) Thank you, and the winner is…

Okay, I'm going to be a jerk and say… the winner is all of the above, only because its fun and I really want them all to have kids. Now, I know Yugi and Jou are together but that's okay. I have an idea for them anyway. (Evil smirk)

Review or you will have to dance to polka music for three hours straight.


	8. Chap 8: Pandora's Box

(12-26-07) My God… I actually finally chose to update for all of you and then some from my super special awesome Gay Deviant Art account. Why am I not getting paid for defying the laws of nature by making a 91 pound three thousand year old teenage Pharaoh who is uber Gay pregnant?

That sucks finger-lickin' chicken.

Just so we are clear, this chapter contains another duel with Yami (yet again…) and it's against Pandora the explorer… OH COME ON! Am I the only Yu-Gi-Oh fan who finds that funny!??

Any way, the volume I have of it got some green goo shit on it because it melted out of the container while it was in the car and got on it… I hate myself for that. I have to find a new one now. Crap this sucks.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any products used and/or mentioned in this fanfic. I only own the plot (most of it, or at least any of the stuff that is not part of the manga and/ or show), the child, Yami's love for anything deep fried and chocolate, and anything you have never heard of. And everyone else's kids.

This chapter contains everything you see here. This whole set plus the bonus shit we don't want any more because we are done playing around with it is all yours for 55.55 with eight down payments of 25.25. Call now and we will add an extra word to the story that is so random you'll have to find it. You must be three years of age and up to eighty to read. Not for anyone under ten or above seventy-seven to read this because it is so random, even to me and I'm just an announcer.

ON WITH THE FIC!

OHHH!!!! Go to my Deviant Art account (RiYuYami as usual) and look for my friend Wuteverdude and you'll find a picture of Yami eating the infamous cheesecake! It's so cool! I might put it on my fan fiction account so you can check it out.

--

**Show Me Love**

**Chapter Eight: Pandora's Box**

--

So in the last chapter Yami won, Marik said a bunch of stuff, the Ghoul did a little dance but didn't make a little love or get down that night, Jou found out about Yami and Kaiba's love child and relationship and Yami's starting to get death threats.

You know your life sucks if that all happens in about fifteen minutes.

…

--

Yami had been walking around Domino (now called Battle City, what a lame ass name Kaiba.) for an hour and was getting bored. People avoided him because of his skills and the fact that he was the king of card games didn't help him. As he walked around he bumped into Yugi, literally.

"Hey aibou. What are you doing?" Yami asked as he looked at the boy.

"Not much, just munching on the last piece of pocky I have with me. Have you won any duels yet?"

"I won the first one in Battle City, but everyone is avoiding me."

"Tell me about the duel."

So Yami explained everything to him, and about Marik. He told this partner about Jou giving him the Red-eyes too, and Yugi thought this over. He then came up with something.

"How did that guy know that Katsuya had a rare card?"

Both Yami and Yugi thought of something and turned to each other is surprise. "The card shop!" They said in union, with that said, they rushed down the street.

'That two timing son of a bitch! How could he hurt the man who does my partner… I mean my friend! Yeah, that's it.'

Yami stopped at the door and got smacked in the back by Yugi. Both fell into the dark shop with a roll. Yami stood up and turned to see that Yugi turned into a ghostly form. "What are you doing that for Yugi?" Yami asked as he turned to him.

"I don't know, just incase something happens and you need help." With that, Yugi went into the puzzle.

"Hey! You're just doing that because you're a wimp aibou!" Yami yelled at the hunk of gold and got a raspberry from the hikari. "Why you little!" Yami yelled as he started to strangle the chain, which was not working because Yugi was laughing at him. But then a computer screen went on.

Yami turned to see that it showed his duelist files and he let go of the chain. He walked up and looked at the photo of himself. "Hello handsome." He mumbled to himself before turning to look at the Black Magician.

Which smirked at him.

Yami stood back in fear as he looked at the screen, in which a Red-cloaked Black Magician came out and began to talk. _"I've been waiting Yami; I have been watching you and knew you would come…"_

"STACKER! The Black Magician is stacking me Yugi!" Yami screamed and started flailing. The Black Magician just looked at him. _"Yes well umm… its time for you to meet the true master of all magicians! My master Pandora!" _

"The explorer?"

"_NO!" _

"Good, I hate that show." Yami said as he crossed his arms and looked to where the hologram was pointing and saw a guy walk out of the darkness, surprise-surprise. Pandora smirked at Yami and this caused the Pharaoh to freak. "AHH! Rapist!" Yami started to run off but was stopped when Pandora told him not do that.

"Okay, my master, Marik, told me that you and I are to duel and this will be able to prove who the true master of the Black Magician is! HAHAHA!" Yami just looked at him.

"What? You're going to kill me to prove something that is completely stupid!?"

"I never said anything about killing… uhh… what the hell is with you? Master said you were someone who didn't flinch in the face of danger but you're running around like a fool."

"Your master knows nothing!" Yami hmphed and crossed his arms. He turned to Pandora who was looking at him funny. "Well!? Are we dueling or not M.C. Hammer?" (AN: Yami is referring to Pandora's pants but does not understand that those are the wrong kind.)

Pandora blinked and walked over to a staircase. "Yes, let us duel."

--

Kaiba was walking around Battle City with Mokuba. He had met up with his little brother and kicked some guy's ass by playing Obelisk on his first turn, which goes against his own rules but in the words of Little Kuriboh; "Screw the rules, I have money!" As they were walking, Kaiba's KC pin started to speak.

"Mr. Kaiba, duelist Yami Mouto has vanished off our tracers."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "WHAT?! What happened?!"

"He went into a building and then his duel disk tracer stopped working." Kaiba turned off the pin and pulled his laptop out of his silver briefcase. How the hell does he have EVERYTHING in there and can easily get it out!?

So Kaiba got to worked and hacked into the files of his own company (Wait… what?) and looked up Yami's file. His duel disk was not working, but it actually was still working with another system to hide it from Kaiba's satellite. He then traced where Yami was and ran after him. All this was done in just a matter of minutes.

--

The scores where low. Yami only had 900 life points and Pandora just gave up half his 1500 life points to bring out Dark Magic Curtain to bring his Black Magician to the field. And let's just say, Yami was having another one of his 'moments' during this.

"HAHAHA!" Pandora laughed. "Now I'll show you who is the true master of magic! Kill him Black Magician!" The magic man did as he was told, but as he went for Yami, the small boy was grinning like a mad man as smoke appeared on his side of the field and up popped the magic curtain again.

"But… how did you get my card!?"

"Moron! This card works on both sides of the field. And I'm bring out a Black Magician!"

"But you only have one of those and I so owned that guy when you played him!"

"It's called pwnage! Deal with it! And who said I played Black Magician? Ladies and Gentlemen, I bring to you…. BLACK MAGICIAN GIRL!" Out of the curtain came the sweet, but some what sluty blond magician in blue and pink. A whole mess of shiny hearts and colors came from here magic wand.

Pandora was not please but he smiled at the fact that she only had 2000 attack. "You fool! My magician is still stronger and because you are now down to 450 life points, it means insteant death and the chainsaws will slice off your legs!"

"I have only one thing to say to you."

"And what's that?" 

"You're ugly and smell bad. Good bye." Black Magician Girl shot out a pink blast from her curly wand and it obliterated the other magician. "You see Pandora; my monster has a special ability. She gains five hundred attack points for every magician in BOTH graveyards and this gave her 3000 attack. And because I'm stealing this from Seto, my magician will attack you directly even though I just attacked. You lose! Believe it!" Yes, in the manga Black Magician Girl actually gains 500 points for every magician, the animators were just being cheap.

Jerks.

Anyway back to the story. He box under Yami's feet opened and there was a shiny silver key, which Yami quickly opened and got freed. He watched as the saw moved SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO slowly toward Pandora's legs and it was starting to annoy Yami greatly.

He then watched as Pandora pulled out a key from his sleeve and then had a spazzam attack. Yami was getting bored and because of his mood swings, he wanted Pandora to get cut because of kidnapping him and making him duel. He undid Pandora's shackles and pushed him, but in the wrong area and just ended up saving him.

"Damn. Huh?" Yami noticed the Pandora had the Sennen Eye on his head. Pandora then started to speak like the other Rare Hunter did, Marik was controlling him. Who didn't see that one coming?

"Hello Yami, can I speak to Yugi? I know he's there."

"STALKER! Stalker! Stalker!" Yami screamed and randomly pointed at Marik, who just looked at him. Yami then switched with Yugi.

"So Yugi, we finally meet. I am…"

"I already know who you are. Yami told me everything."

Marik just looked at Yugi as well and he turned away to talk to himself. "Wow, didn't see that one coming. Great, now I just wasted my time with this whole controlling Pandora and what ever."

"Yes you did." Yugi frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well now I got nothing better to do. I'll just kill Pandora because he sucks. See ya Yugi; tell the Pharaoh he needs to do something about his mood swings. Later spiky!" And he made Pandora walk into a wall to knock him out. Yugi switched back with Yami and Yami took a look around.

"How the hell do I get out of this place?" He then heard knocking at the only blank wall and heard Kaiba.

"YAMI! You in there?"

"YES! STAND BACK I'M GOING TO MIND CRUSH THE WALL!" Yami yelled.

Kaiba blinked. "What? What do you mean mind…" The whole wall exploded and Kaiba was sent flying. When he sat up he saw Yami with a huge evil grin as he kept his hands on his waist. "Hi Seto!"

TBC

--

I know it was short but as I said, I don't have the volume with this part of the story in it and let's face it, I'm freakin' lazy and I'm not watching my DVD with this duel on it. Well, whatever. The only thing is that I updated finally.

Review or I swing you into a wall.

I have no idea what I'm doing next chapter… wait… I think it's the Slifer duel. Oh hell! Yami!

Yami: I've come to make you write that chapter. (evil grin)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I don't want to! HELP ME EDWARD ELRIC THE AWESOME MAN! HELP ME KAIBA! HELP ME HOMER SIMPSON! (Being dragged by Yami to an evil and dark room)

…

…

…

Anyone find the secret word?


	9. Chap 9: Slifer The Sky Dragon

(4-5-08) Okay… its been a while since I last updated this story because I've been busier then a one legged man in a butt kicking contest and though I do love everyone of my fans who enjoy it, this story really didn't get much praise last chapter same with 3000 Year Wait, but I shouldn't say anything because you guys are the ones who are reviewing this silly idea not me and… HEY! WTF fan fiction?! Where did my divider lines go in my stories!?

Oh, just a little note for those of you who read my other YGO mpreg, umm… 3000 is almost finished, Blueberry Flavored Strawberries is on hiatus, and I hate my Bundle of Secrets story so much that I might just terminate the whole thing. I don't like that idea of that story trying to become as popular as my Prideshipping ones.

The secret word was 'do.' When Kaiba said it in his last sentence in the last chapter, no one guessed it.

Yami's mind crushing the wall was funny.

I should tell you all why Yami has major mood swings in this, first off, it's a humor mpreg so of course I have to make it funny, and then with a male pregnancy there is an extremely high chance of stronger side effect, in this case its his mood swings. His cravings are like any woman's cravings; WE WANT CHOCOLATE! (Drinks some chocolate milk right now)

OKAY! And in the red corner is RiYuYami's disclaimer for the story! Stating that she does not own YGO or any products used and/ or mentioned makes a good defense but its offence is that she owns the baby, the plot and Yami's weird attitude toward things!

And in the blue corner is RiYuYami's warning! Standing at the fact that this chapter contains dueling violence and cussing, it also warns of mpreg and most likely ass kicking, caused by Yami!

Let's get ready to go on with the fic!!

Yami: You bitch! (Throws a soup can at her, along with Andy Warhol)

AHHH! No Andy no!

* * *

**Show Me Love **

**Chapter Nine: Slifer the Sky Dragon**

* * *

Last time, Yami got into a duel with a man in some stupid mask who thought he was a magician, but in actuality he was a rapist… yeah… but Yami kicked his butt, Yugi and Marik talked, and Yami mind crushed a wall as he was trying to get out, forgetting that he came in through an open door that was still opened.

Yep, a dork that Yami is.

--

The spiky haired hero of this story walked down toward a small river that cut through downtown Domino.

He pouted and looked very disappointed. He and Kaiba had met up after Yami dueled Pandora and both found out that the other was getting closer to the final eight.

But, because of dueling and the fact that this story needed them to go separate ways, (only for a bit!) Yami and Kaiba walked different ways, knowing that they would just have to end up dueling each other while they stood there since Kaiba's rules said to duel when you met up with another duelist.

What was he thinking?!

…

He could have made out with Yami!

…

He did?

…

Damn! That graphic!? But Yami's preggers!

…

What do you mean shut up and move on with the… oh.

--

Yami sat down next to the water and crossed his leg, looking at his reflection and sighed. Yugi became solid beside him and sat down as well.

"You okay Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yugi asked, looking at his pouting yami.

"Yugi, do you think Seto finds me… unattractive?"

The little hikari just blinked. "Umm… Yami what do you mean?"

"Well, let's face it, people say pregnant people look pretty and all the other bull shit to keep them from going ape shit over their looks, but I know it's not true. We look sick a lot, our ankles swell, and we get stretch marks, and let's not forget the all-to-wonderful enlarged stomach. I know I'm not showing yet, but my pants have been feeling tighter and not in a good way. And we all know the truth behind this whole situation. IT IS A PLOT! Men are trying to make ladies, and me, look fat! It's a conspiracy and it always has been!"

Yugi just looked at him as if he was insane. "You've been watching the day time talk shows again haven't you?"

"And what if I have? Hmm? Does it bother you in anyway, shape, or form aibou?" Yami crossed his arms and glared at Yugi.

"It's nothing, but really though, Kaiba loves you and I don't think he would say anything bad about you. I know he won't because you would mind crush him again."

Yami smirked and kissed his hand, he just loved to do that to people.

While the two boys talked about random things, a strange figure walked up to them. They turned and saw a bald headed kook. "Hello…" He spoke in a double voice and Sennen Eye being on his head. "Are you Yami?"

Yami smirked. "That's what ma mama calls meh!" Yugi sighed and slapped his forehead and dragged it down his face. What a strange yami he got stuck with.

"Yes, I see. I have come to kill you."

"Yeah, you and about a hundred other people. Let me guess, Marik has control over you or something"

"Actually Pharaoh, this man has no soul or mind, he lost it after he killed his parents."

"TMI dude, TMI."

"TM… what?"

"Too much information."

Yami just looked at Marik who looked a little surprised.

"You lost me there with your hip, young lingo. Anyway, I control this man and we are going to duel, and I should warn you, with in this deck is the ultimate combination strategy with a God card."

The former pharaoh stood back, not liking what he heard. He growled and took off his school blazer, handing it to Yugi who took a seat next to the slanted wall. Yami turned on his duel disk, Marik doing the same, and he glared at him. "You should know something Marik; I will defeat your God card!"

"We shall see."

* * *

Kaiba's head team of scientist were working fast, checking every duel in the city for one of the legendary Gods to show up so Kaiba could take it. As the worked and wondered why they were working for an egotistical teenager with lots of money, said person came on a screen.

"Yo, have you guys found anything?"

The head of the team looked up. "Not yet sir, we have found some rare cards, but no Gods."

"How is Yami doing?"

"His duel disk just activated so he is starting a duel now sir."

"Fine, keep me posted on any new news." Kaiba then just off the message and closed his laptop, he hoped Yami wasn't doing anything reckless and stupid, but with his current state of mind, he mostly likely was…

* * *

"Well… this is reckless and stupid…"

Yami was now trapped in a cage, only had a Buster Blader on the field for monsters, no face downs, Marik had Revival Jam on the field, some spell cards, and right now Yami was looking face-to-face with a big bad beasty called Slifer the Executive Producer… wait, I read that wrong, I meant to say Slifer the Sky Dragon.

Yeah, that's it.

Fear was in Yami's face, he didn't think that it would have come to this so soon, but he and Marik both failed to notice the small faded light around Yami's stomach. Yami bit his lip. What could he do? He never went against a God before… at least not to his knowledge, and he didn't know the thing's weakness! Oh Ra what was he going to do…

"YAMI! You okay?!" Yugi yelled from the side lines. Yami turned and looked at him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I am about to become lunch for a giant two mouthed dragon and I have to throw up! If I die, tell Seto this was his fault!" Yami growled. Yugi only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kaiba stormed down toward the river, Mokuba trailing behind his older brother. "Nii-san, where are you going?" He asked when he caught up.

Kaiba turned and looked at Mokuba. "It seems Yami is in a duel with a man who is using a God card. I need to see the card so I can figure out how to beat it, but mostly, I need to make sure Yami and the baby are okay or else someone's ass will be grass and I'll be the mighty big lawnmower."

Mokuba blinked at his older brother and just shrugged, following behind until he and Kaiba came to a stop at a strange site.

Yami was on his knees, looking to be in some sorta pain and also looking sick. Kaiba nearly jumped at the large dragon on the bald man's side of the field. "Holy shit! What's that?!"

"It's Slifer the Sky Dragon Kaiba."

Both Mokuba and Kaiba jumped at the voice and the two looked down to see Yugi watching the duel, but also looking up at them. "So… how is the dueling going?" Kaiba asked, not liking the scene before him. Yami never did something like this and he hoped that the baby was okay.

"Well, Yami was doing well until Marik, the brain controlled bald guy over there, played Revival Jam and Jam Defender together so Yami can't attack Slifer, even if he could. And Slifer destroys Yami's monsters every time he summons them. Slifer's attack and defense points are determined by the number of cards in the owner's hand and since Marik played Infinite Cards. He also has card of safe return as well."

"So in other words, Yami's pretty much boned out there."

"Yep." Yugi turned to Kaiba and looked at him, Kaiba noticed this. "What?"

"Well! Give Yami some encouraging words! Before the duel started, he told me that you find him unattractive now and he has been down about it, plus he is not doing to well in the duel and only has 2100 life points left." Yugi pointed at him. Kaiba sighed and turned toward Yami's direction.

Yami was staring at the ground, in a, some-what daze. He didn't know what to do. 'I can't win… there's no way to defeat it… there's just no way…'

"GET ON YOUR FEET YAMI!"

Yami blinked and looked up, seeing his boyfriend standing up there, arms crossed and looking like he normally did.

"Seto? What are you doing here?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and Yami stuck out his tongue at the CEO who started to speak again.

"I'm here to make sure you don't screw up! Yami, this isn't like you, bowing on your knees before an opponent! It's against what you stand for in life! So stand up and look proud, I want to see the Yami I know and I want to see him kick butt! Now do it!"

Yami smiled and started to stand. "You're right Seto."

"And one more thing! Nothing is invincible, even a God can be defeated! Their strength is their weakness!" Kaiba yelled. But he also sent something though the mind link.

/-/ Yami, don't think of yourself as being unattractive, I love you and I love the baby, even if the little one changes your form you are still the same guy I love. /-/

Yami blushed, looking like he was about to cry, but he had a duel to win and he would go and hug Kaiba later. Yami turned back to the duel just as Slifer attacked another one of Yami's monsters while Marik laughed at him.

"HAHAHAHA!! What are you two blabbing about? God's power is infinite!" But Marik looked at Yami who had a smirk on his face.

"I see Seto; I know how to beat Slifer." Marik was taken back by this statement. WHAT?! How could this short teen figure out a way to beat a God card?! (I can think of three good reasons…)

Kaiba smirked, watching his lover being himself for once and not freaking out over the silliest things. Yami spoke again. "My next turn will probably be the last turn of our duel! At the end of the turn, only one of us will be left standing… you or me… that will be the winner! And there is an extremely high chance of it being me so there!" Well, it was fun while it lasted…

Marik growled, but tired to keep a straight face. "Have you lost your mind?! Are you saying there's a way you can dig yourself out of your grave in one turn?!"

"There is!"

Kaiba looked between the two. 'The one key card is somewhere in Yami's deck. It all depends on whether he can draw it. If not, I'm making him sleep on the couch tonight, or he will make me out of rage.' Kaiba thought to himself.

Yami reached for his cards, keep a strong air around him as his stomach slightly glowed. "This is it! The last turn!" He pulled the card and took one quick glance before he threw his hand into the air. He closed his eyes until he smirked and spoke. "Marik… I win."

Marik looked at Yami with fear and anger written on his face. "WHAT?!"

Kaiba blinked. 'Did he draw it? Heh-heh, of course! The God cards only chose the proudest duelist as their owner…'

"HERE GOES!" Yami yelled as he played his card. It was monster reborn which made Marik question the smaller. "With this card I bring back my fallen warrior!" Yami yelled as Buster Blader came forth from the ground. But Marik laughed at him.

"Heh… so you're going to bring back him from the dead in defense mode just so I can kill him again?! That's stupid, even for you!"

Yami growled. "HEY! Anyway, who the hell said I was gonna put him in defense mode? I'm putting him in attack mode!"

Once again Marik was taken back by Yami's radical decisions. 'What?! Attack mode?!"

"Now watch, Marik! This is the infinite combo… that goes past the limits of God! … And I might go to hell for this…"

Marik only smirked and blabbed about all the cards he had on the field, saying about how they all worked out so perfectly so that Yami could not find a loop hole with in them, but some how in only three seconds Yami did discover a loop hole, like a lawyer.

"… You just brought back a monster so that means I…" Marik spoke until Yami interrupted him with his hand imitating a mouth.

"Oh blah-blah-blah my cards are weak, blah-blah-blah I will be killed, blah-blah-blah you draw three cards GET TO THE FUCKING POINT BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND KICK YOU FUCKING ASS!"

"Geez… fine, my Slifer gets another 1000 life points." This made him now have 13,000 attack points.

"Oh snap!" Yami blinked, a little worried now, this was like something out of a bad fanfic.

"Oh snap indeed, and because you summoned something that means Slifer's second mouth activates…"

"Hold it."

Marik sighed and rolled his eyes. "What now Yami?"

"Why does it have two mouths, I mean, aside from the whole two attack system? Do you know what it could do with that many mouths?!"

"Double blow jobs?"

"SICK! I was going to say he could sings at two different scales at one time, but what you just said was stupid. Just go back to dueling."

Marik, Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba just blinked. "Okay… anyway, attack Slifer."

But because Slifer's second mouth only depletes two thousand attack points from a monster, which meant Buster Blader still had 1100 left over. Marik laughed once again.

"You are lucky your monster had such high attack points, now I'll let you save your butt my placing him in defense mode."

Now it was Yami's turn to laugh which made everyone look at him as if he was insane. "Oh PAH-LEEZ! Who do you think I am?! As if I would do that, nah, me thinks my monster shall stay in attack mode!" Yep, he lost his mind.

"Yami what the hell do you think you are going to do by leaving him in attack range!?" Kaiba yelled, not understanding what Yami was scheming or if this was all on impulse which he hoped it wasn't.

Yami just kept a smug look as his turn came. "I'll have Buster Blader attack!" The beast went straight toward Marik, but Jam Defender came and stopped his attack and Marik laughed, correcting Yami that Jam Defender would block any attack Yami used on Marik, but Yami was quick to activate a card.

"I now play Brain Control!" Marik was taken back but smirked.

"You fool! You can't take Slifer so easily with that card!"

"Who said I wanted your dragon?" Yami smirked.

The blond Egyptian blinked and noticed that his Jam Defender was now on Yami's side, but that meant that since Yami got a new monster Slifer would have to attack, which the God did.

"That's your cue Marik!' Yami commanded from across the field. "Because Revile Jam came back onto the field, you have to draw more cards."

Marik thought Yami had lost it. "You know, all you did was just power up my monster right?" Yami just laughed.

"Ah, but you forgot something. Because Revile Jam MUST come back on the field you are just going to attack it, and draw, it comes back, you attack, you draw, back, attack, draw… and I'm getting confused. Well, anyway you're in a loop hole and you can't get out of it until you run out of cards."

Thanks Yami, you just told the whole plot to the end of the duel…

Marik stared in shock and only said one thing as his mind slave did what Yami had foretold.

"Fuck."

And so in the end the spiky haired, expecting former Pharaoh won and went over to Marik's mind slave after he collapsed and he pulled Slifer from the duel disk.

"YOINK!" He smiled and turned to Yugi, Mokuba, and Kaiba who were walking over to him.

"Look guys, I got one of the God cards." He smiled and Kaiba just patted him on the head as if he was a puppy. But everyone jumped when the doll stood up.

"Dude! Don't do that!" Yugi exclaimed. The doll turned to Yami.

"Yami, I'll be back to get my card before long. But there's one thing I forgot to tell you…" Yami blinked, this can't be good.

"I will arrive in Domino City shortly… and when I do, my plan will go into motion… I can see three views right now…"

"How the hell do you do that?! Is it like one of those mini screens on the TV even though you can't hear the small on because the big screen is the one with sound?" Yami asked.

"… Actually, when you put it like that it kinda is, but anyway I can see three views, one through the eyes of this doll, I can see the city from the freeway, and my last view… is of downtown Domino… through the eyes of one of the rare hunters in town… I can see your friends in the crowd… the duelist called Jounouchi and the rest."

Yami and Yugi freaked, Yami on the account that Jou was one of his best friends, and Yugi because Jou was his lover.

"Heh-heh… yes… the rare hunters have been keeping and eye on your friends…"

"You cock sucking bastard!" Yugi screamed in rage. But Yami told him to get in the puzzle, which Yugi did to vent his anger.

"Heh-heh… you better go and join them quickly before something happens to them. One more thing! The rare hunters know you're coming. By the time you get to your friends, they'll be ready… heh-heh-heh… so, I hope you enjoy the game Yami!" And with that the doll fell over.

Yami's rage was out of control and he screamed. "MARIK!" He turned and was about to dash off but Kaiba stopped him. "Yami! Hold it! Don't try to run away just yet."

The shorter boy turned to his lover. Yami's voice was low. "Seto… I can't… I have to find Jou. The ghouls are after him and if he dies, aibou will be devastated!" And Yami ran off before Mokuba or Kaiba could stop him.

* * *

'Damn this city for being huge! And damn my navigational abilities! Can't figure out heads or tails, I have to find Jou. Where are you Jou?!' Yami thought as he ran, but had to stop in an ally to catch his breathe, being pregnant means you can't run like you use to Yami told himself but he looked up to see two strange figures.

The fat one spoke first. "Yami right? If you go any further, you'll have to beat us first!" The scrawny one spoke next.

"In a duel he means!"

Yami just glared, his hormones not doing to well. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"You wish! If we let you pass, Lord Marik will kill us!" The fat one spoke.

"If you refuse to duel us, your friend will die right now!"

Yami just growled the light ring still around his stomach and yet again no one saw it. He watched as the two idiots tried to play roshambo to see who goes first which just pissed our hero off even more.

"For the love of all things good and evil will you just pick a damn person or do I have to shove your duel disks up your asses!?"

"Well, we can't decide…" The thin one replied but the two stared in shock as someone entered the area.

"Then come at us as a tag team you pigs! Yami and I will pair up!" (AN: You already are…)

Yami turned and was surprised to see Kaiba here, so he followed him.

"A tag team?" The other's questioned. All Kaiba did was place his deck into his duel disk and through the mind link he spoke to Yami.

/-/ Love, you shouldn't do reckless things like this, you could get hurt. /-/

-/ I understand you are worried, but for the love of Ra! My aibou's lover might die! /-

Kaiba turned completely to Yami who looked at him. "Yami, you should know that one of the main reasons for this tournament was to eliminate the ghouls." Yami only smiled and nodded and they turned to the other people and the duel started and once again Kaiba screwed the rules and played Obelisk.

Not really expecting on this, Yami freaked and ran off after Kaiba knocked their opponents out and now Kaiba had to run off after Yami, yet again.

TBC

* * *

No secret word this time. Next chapter, Yami and Kaiba tag duel again and they find out where Jou is, and maybe some news about Yugi that he has been keeping to himself. Plus Marik and Bakura met up as well and bad things happen as well, plus more freak outs, cussing, and the forever-evil duels that I have to screw up to make you laugh.

Sorry for the slight angst and Yami being extremely rude. I like doing that to add a twist to the story that doesn't involve me screwing with the plot. A lot of the dialog between Yami and Marik is from the manga just so we are clear on why some of it is strange.

Review or I will send a brigade of mini Blue-Eyes to your house to eat your pants and shirts.

BTW, have any of you seen Oprah, The Soup, the news, or People magazine? Did you see the pregnant guy? I did, and I wish I could give him a hug and tell him that I wish him all the best luck and that mpreg is the best!

I KNEW IT WAS REAL! Everyone who ever doubted it shall need to bathe in a bath of boiling chili and fire ants that will bite them once they get out… and then they can take a shower.


	10. Chap 10: Double Duel part one

(7-16-08) OH! This chapter is going to be hard! I have to make Kaiba act rude to Yami, even though he doesn't mean it. He just doesn't want people to know that he and Yami are lovers. And remember last chapter's next chapter thing? Yeah, when I said that Marik and Bakura would meet up? That's all off screen stuff because I don't care about them and this story is focused on Yami and Kaiba as well as the baby. So screw them, and Yugi's little news will be coming up soon when Kaiba and Yami are on the helicopter.

And this is an edit for those who had read my rant from before I edited this. I got a review from the person and I understood what she was getting at and I took out what ever it was that I was pissed about. I don't really care anyway since I wrote the rant back in April originally. So, I am truly sorry. And you are correct about 'him' but it still counts in certain ways, jsut not all.

Oh, and I'm a little sadden by the fact that one of my favorite writers of all time and one of my greatest friends did not review last chapter.

Are you mad at me?

I own nothing but what I have stated before.

Oh, and congrats to the new happy mpreg family. They had a little girl, I read about it in People. And yesterday was the second anniversary for YGO the Abridged Series and the first for the site. YAY! We've been screwing the rules for two fantastic years! I would have loved to draw something for that, but then I was like, no, you don't get anything. Plus I'm going to leave that to the dorky people who practically drool when ever LK puts something up on the channel. Oh, and congrats to him and his cronies on the site. XD

ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**Show Me Love**

**Chapter Ten: Double Duel part one**

* * *

BATTLE CITY 2:40 PM

Two figures walked down the streets looking this way and that for anything that was out of place or had to do with a certain blond. But they never noticed two figures watching them the whole time, with their master watching through their eyes to see what was happening.

'Curses… where are you Jou?!' Yami thought as he looked everywhere, feeling Yugi's worry from the puzzle getting stronger. 'Every moment we waste… those bastards are getting closer to him!'

"Don't worry too much Yami. We'll know where to go soon enough." Kaiba spoke softly, turning to Yami who still looked worried. The taller sighed. "Yami, we WILL find the mutt, please don't get your self over stressed or I'll have to carry you to Dr. Kurcka's office." Yami glared.

"Seto, right now I just want to make sure my friends are safe. Yugi is all worked up about Jou and I think he might break under the pressure."

"No offence Yami, but I don't give jack shit about your other friends. But we both have to defeat these ghouls. They are a major pain in my back side that I would like to eliminate them. I don't want anything to happen to you or our child, or else I could never forgive myself. And with the help of the God cards, we can defeat these goons and that Marik person." Kaiba spoke, crossing his arms as they continued to look around.

Yami looked at Kaiba and spoke softly. "Seto, how did you get a God card?"

Kaiba blinked and looked down at the former Pharaoh with a slight smirk. "Heh, the God card chose me, that's all. Or at least that's what the Egyptian woman said. But soon we will have all the cards, and only one of us must be destined to use their powers, but Marik must be after the same goal so we have to prevent him from getting his hands on them."

Suddenly, something on Kaiba beeped and Yami watched as Kaiba spoke into the little KC pin on his jacket.

"_Hey Seto!" _

"Oh, it you Mokuba."

"_We found the dog,"_ "Dog?!" Yami exclaimed in the background but Kaiba put a finger to his lips. _"He's in "F" block area 402, around Domino Aquarium." _

Kaiba smirked. "So he hasn't moved? Good!" He ended the transmission there. Kaiba turned to Yami who still had the finger to his lips. "We've located Jounouchi, I'll expect some thanks."

Yami smiled and gave a quick hug before he was about to dash off again until Kaiba grabbed his arm. "Whoa Yami, don't just rush off. You need to be careful or the ghouls will find out where the novice is to and get there and take the pup to the pound." He let go of Yami's arm and

Yami glared. "Seto! I do thank you for finding Jou! But stop insulting him with the dog jokes and accept that he is a brilliant duelist!" Kaiba turned to Yami and gave him a look.

"I understand that he is a duelist, but he brings the insults on himself! Remember, he cried when he lost to me, I never cry when I lose, you know that because only you can ever beat me!" He glared back. (AN: Sorry for the lack of humor people, but right now Yami and Kaiba are not to happy and the humor will start when the rare hunters come)

"I swore I would fight Jounouchi is Battle City! And it'll be a true duel between duelists, and you can not say we are!" Kaiba turned and took Yami's hand for a quick second and gave it a light squeeze before he let go and started to walk.

"I know Yami, but he did bring it on himself, he will be ready to call himself a TRUE duelist when the time comes, which shall be soon. But right now we have to stop fighting and find your friend before something happens!"

Yami blinked but followed after him.

* * *

"Their here…"

"Who?"

"Kaiba and Yami you idiot! Let's go!"

Yami and Kaiba looked around in an almost deserted area, not even seeing a strange cloaked figure with some strange devise in his hands smirking at them. "Heh-heh… this duelist's chastity belt will make sure you don't run away…"

Kaiba blinked, noticing a growing shadow forming above him, he saw a smirking figure above him "HM?!" He threw his duel disk arm up as a defense and hit the man.

"Seto!" Yami turned and blinked when he saw the man laughing as he fell and landed.

"A ghoul!!" The two duelists exclaimed. The ghoul turned and laughed as he stood up.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Kaiba and Yami blinked and looked at Kaiba's duel disk and were surprised to see some strange looking this was on it. "What the hell!?" Kaiba screamed as he saw the chastity belt attached to it, he tried prying it off but it wouldn't budge. Yami blinked.

"What is that thing?" He turned to the ghoul. "What did you do to Seto's duel disk!?" He demanded.

"Now that the duelist chastity belt is on, your cards are locked in place! You look so sad Kaiba!" He laughed and Kaiba growled.

"YOU BASTARD! You'd better laugh while you can because NO ONE touches my duel disk and lives!"

The ghoul pointed up. "There is a key to unlock it, up there."

Yami and Kaiba looked up to see another ghoul in a mask with a key standing on top of a large building. "You see?" The two turned back to the other. "We'll be on the roof of the building. Got it? You have to come too Yami, or we will slaughter your friend on the spot."

Yami growled and clenched his fist, and for the first time Kaiba noticed something slightly different about Yami. (Bet you can't guess what it is) They watched as the ghoul jumped up the walls of the building. Kaiba turned to Yami.

"Yami! We have no choice!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Yami stood on the glass roof of the building with Kaiba to his left. The former pharaoh didn't feel to well at the moment, something in his stomach wasn't agreeing to the situation. 'Don't worry baby, nothing bad is going to happen… I hope…' Kaiba looked over at his worried lover and sent him a mental hug, which was replied to by a crying mental glomp.

Right now they were in the middle of a tag team duel with the two masked men; one was Mask of Darkness (MOD) and the other was Mask of Light (MOL) and so far Yami and Kaiba were not doing to well. These two goons had strange tricks up their sleeves.

Such as their idea of what was the fate of the loser(s) of the duel. If your life points went to zero, the glass underneath you would break due to a special bomb (God, where the hell does Marik get these strange things?!) and they would fall thirteen stories to their death below. Yami actually screamed because that meant that if he and Kaiba lost it would be the death of not two, but three people and Yami wasn't going to have any of that.

But the odds were slightly against them right now since Kaiba had 2100 life points, Yami had 3500 due to a card that was attached to his Magnet Warrior Beta, and the other two still had 4000 life points left. Kaiba had just lost a lot of life points due to one of his cards being used against him and Yami was worrying even more since he just saved Kaiba's butt and he kept getting dark looks from him.

-/ Seto… /- Yami started but his mind link was broken when Kaiba looked at him. Yami looked away and pouted slightly.

'I guess I'm annoying him… I did ruin his plans to summon his God… I'm nothing but a burden…' Yami felt like crying but he didn't, his mood swings said differently and he glared at the ground and then at the ghouls.

Kaiba growled and drew a card. He was surprised it was his Blue-Eyes, only trouble was that he couldn't summon it due to a card that MOL had played before hand. Kaiba took a glance at Yami, he could sense that Yami was upset about something but Kaiba wasn't sure. He cut off the mind link so Yami didn't get caught off guard; maybe he caused Yami to be mad at him that way.

Kaiba sighed; he wanted to kick his own ass so hard for coming up with that stupid sacrifice rule for this game since he couldn't do it right now. But he knew Yami wouldn't have any problem doing it for him since Yami was pissed right now and he knew of only three things Yami did to vent his anger, duel, scream, or kick some ass.

"Ill play a card face down!" A card appeared and Kaiba then placed another card on the field. "And I'll play Gadget Soldier. Turn over!"

MOD laughed slightly. "Well Kaiba, looks like your have your hands full protecting yourself." He put a strain on the world 'yourself' to point out that Kaiba wasn't being a good tag team partner with Yami.

Yami growled and clenched his fist. He did have a point; Kaiba was not helping Yami that much. But Yami knew that Kaiba might have a reason behind him being an ass and ignoring the boy. Next it was MOL's turn.

The fat one laughed as he looked at Yami who was hiding behind a whole mess of little Kuribohs. "HAHAHA! Does Yami want to come out and play!? We can't do anything if two are hiding behind those brown fuzzy hair balls!" He drew a card from his hand. "Ah, but this card will change all of that! Mask card! Mask of Dispel!"

A strange mask flew over to Yami's side of the field and slapped against his Multiply card and the Kuribohs vanished. Yami was panicking. "Oh Ra… oh Ra… this isn't good! That was my only line of defense!" But Yami was taken out of his panic attack when MOL laughed again.

"The best part of the card is its curse! You lost three hundred life points every turn!"

Now Yami was freaking out. He looked around franticly. "Oh no! That was my only defense and it's only a matter of time before… before I'm attacked!" His arms went down to his stomach, he felt like throwing up.

Kaiba turned to him and wanted to say something to reassure his lover but MOL continued his turn by summoning a monster and having it attack Yami's Kuriboh. And because Yami's Beta was useless, that meant that he was a sitting duck for an attack. But luckily MOL couldn't do anything until his next turn so Yami was safe… for now.

Now it was hi turn and he was down to 2700 life points, bad thing though, he had no monsters in his hand so he was pretty much up shit creek with out a paddle and Kaiba seemed to be an ass and might not have his monster help Yami. But Yami noticed he had Card Destruction in his hand, which meant that he could get a batter hand.

But…

What if Kaiba's whole plan fro winning was in his hand right now? Then that means Kaiba would hate him for ruining everything for him and maybe he wouldn't be there for Yami and the baby anymore? Yami shook his head, trying not to think of THOSE kinds of thoughts.

'Oh… Seto would never be able to let me get out of that kinda mess if I play this card…'

/-/ Yami. /-/

Yami shuddered and noticed Kaiba was looking at him, he glared and pouted before turning away from looking at the brunet.

-/ What do you want? /-

/-/ What's with the cold shoulder love? /-/

-/ I should be asking YOU that! /-

/-/ Look, love, I'm only being an ass to you so I don't let our enemies know that we are lovers. We need to play like we use to before we started dating. /-/

-/ But… it was still rude Seto… I thought that you were being like this because I'm a burden to you because of the baby… /-

/-/ Yami! Don't say that! Don't even think that! I love you and our child! You could never be a burden on me. Now listen baby, I need you to play along with me on this. I have an idea okay? /-/

Yami nodded and turned to look at Kaiba who was smirking evilly though Yami knew he didn't mean it. "Heh-heh, what's wrong Yami? Don't tell me you don't have an monsters to play that are under five stars? I'm sure you know you are defenseless if you don't play a monster this turn…"

Yami blinked and looked at him. Did Kaiba know of the card he was going to play?

"Well, I guess it can't be helped if you only have high-level monsters. A card that requires a sacrifice is worse than useless right now…" He turned to Yami and smirked. "Maybe it should go in the graveyard."

'Holy shit! This guy catches on quick!' Yami looked at Kaiba, a little awestruck. He placed everything Kaiba said together and looked at his lover's side of the field. He smiled to himself.

"I'll play one card face down! And I end my turn!"

* * *

Intermission

…

End of intermission

* * *

Yami plan to use his Card Destruction worked. Kaiba was able to return his fallen Blue-Eyes from the graveyard to defeat the ghouls' Masked Beast with the help of Yami's Archfiend of Gilfer who had a special ability that could be activated from the graveyard but you all already knew that right?

But the most amazing thing about this whole thing was that Yami was able to keep his emotions in tact! He did put up a hurt expression when Kaiba acted like their team work was meaning less and that you had to USE your partner, in which Yami was actually hurting on the inside and Kaiba had to send him a mental hug which was, once again, replied with a glomp.

But, enough of the fluff! Back to the action!

The Mask duelist stared in shock as their monster vanished form the field. Yami smirked as he looked at his opponents. "I used Card Destruction to discard our hands; among my hand was a monster whose power is activated when it goes to the graveyard!"

MOD glared at Yami. 'Are you telling me that card weakened the Masked Beast… by dying?!'

Kaiba turned to Yami and smiled.

/-/ Thanks baby, you saved my Blue-Eyes and defeated their monster at the same time. Now that's what I call multitasking. /-/

Yami blushed slightly and smirked at him. "Seto, this is the power of unity! And with it we can win!"

Kaiba blinked but smirked. "My turn's over." He finished his move.

MOL growled slightly. 'We don't have any defensive monsters… if Kaiba's dragon attacks next turn, we're in trouble…' "Now it's my turn!" He drew a card and smirked, causing Yami and Kaiba to look at him in a quizzical way.

MOL placed his card on the field. "I play one monster in defense mode… plus one face-down care… and end my down!" (I'm freakin' serious, they say down instead of turn in the graphic novel… or it might just be mine that says that. If someone owns volume 14, inform me if it's in your book, thanks.) MOL smirked. 'This face-down card will destroy your Blue-Eyes Kaiba.'

The fat one started laughing as he pointed to Yami. "Come on Yami! It's your turn! And don't forget… you lose another 800 life points! Got it?! 300 from Mask of Dispel and 500 from Mask of Accursed!"

Yami stuck his tongue out at the man. "Oh shut up! I already now that I lose fucking life points from your fucking cards! Just shut up and let me do my thing, got it fatso?!" Kaiba just looked at Yami, seeing that he was PISSED over something.

Yami sighed to calm himself down. He looked at his cards and thought to himself. 'My new hand had some decent cards I can use… including a four-star monster…' Suddenly a thought struck the small king. He smirked and placed a card on the field. "I play a card face down! And then… I summon Magnet Warrior and now, Alpha kick his ass!" Yami pointed to MOL, in which Alpha attacked and destroyed his monster.

"Turn over." He simply put, the anger on his face gone as he sighed and grinned at Kaiba who only slapped his forehead.

MOD, speaking through his little mic on his mask looked at MOL. "Look partner… if we don't beat the dragon, the fuse by our feet will get closer and closer!"

MOL smirked. "Don't worry partner! I've got it all under control! Use one of your monster cards and attack him! I'll take care of the rest!" MOD looked at him as if he was insane, but you have to be if you want to work for Marik.

MOD turned away to look at Kaiba, who was looking at Yami before hand and turned back to the duel, and pulled a card from his deck. "My turn! I summon the evil Goddess Nuvia!" The one called Nuvia came forth on the field, and Kaiba didn't even look scared.

"Heh… pathetic. I didn't think anyone older then four put that card in their deck. It's not match against my Blue-Eyes." Kaiba smirked darkly at the duelist across the field from him. Yami would have loved to say something but he kept his mouth shut for the time being. MOD growled. 'We'll see about that, Kaiba!' "Go Nuvia!! Attack the dragon!"

Now Kaiba was surprised. Yami looked at them in disbelief. "Holy crap! You have to be a moron to attack a monster with more attack points then you!" Yami, you've done that before…

As the two monsters engaged in battle, MOL played his face down card. "Time for me to play my face down card!" I just said that. "Mask of Weakness!" Kaiba knew what this card did; it attached to a monster and halved their attack points. Which meant that his Blue-Eyes was screwed.

MOL laughed at Kaiba. "Now your dragon loses half its attack points! Got it?!" Kaiba didn't know what to do, he didn't have a card in his hand or on the field that could stop the attack.

BUT! Yami wasn't going to let any of this happen! "That's not gonna happen!" Damn it! I already said that! Yami smirked. "I've got a face-down card too! Mystical Rift Panel!" Kaiba looked at Yami; he didn't know that his lover had that card on the field.

The smirked still stayed on Yami's face. "Let's see how you like wearing your own mask!" The Mask card switched form the dragon to Nuvia, causing her attack points to go to 1000.

And because the two monsters were in battle in one another, which meant that the strongest monster attacks and the Blue-Eyes destroyed Nuvia… or Kaiba screwed the rules and attacked out of turn.

MOD was horrified that he just lost his monster, which meant that he lost 2000 life points in one move, making his points go to 1700. MOL turned to his partner. "Partner… are you okay?"

MOD growled and glared at him. "NO! I attacked because you told me too and… and now look at me, you little shit!" MOL returned with his own glare. "Shit!? What did you call me, you big moron?!"

Yami smirked from across the field in a playful 'you suck I rule' kinda way. "Hey, hey… be nice! You can't beat us with that kind of team work!"

TBC

* * *

Ten pages and over four months with out updating, you all better be happy that I updated. I'm sorry that I had to put this into two parts, but do you know how fucking hard it is to write a duel, make it funny, and still have Yami be pregnant with out it getting to screwy?!

You try it! I dare ya!

Next chapter will conclude this duel and we will get to see what Marik has planned for Yami now. Also, Yugi has something to say to Yami, Kaiba, and Jou.

Review or I'll fucking kill ya! (Taken from Robot Chicken's Captain Planet sketch)


	11. Chap 11: Double Duel part two

(11-25-08) Well, I had a hard time with the last chapter, I'm sorry for some of the stuff I said, but I can get pissed off so easily and it's just…. ARG! I'm a very emotional person and I have a hair-pin trigger on my anger, I mean, I can fly off the handle and go Psycho-Yami on my classmates if they are even talking above the whisper level while I'm trying to learn.

But I digress…

I'm fine now; I got myself a lover who is just pure awesomeness! I love you colonel! I'm doing great in the eleventh grade, on AB honor roll, and I have done a bunch of crazy things since I last updated.

So… anyway, I'm back with another so called 'exciting' chapter for Show Me Love, which is one of my most popular stories right now.

Anyway, ya-da, ya-da I own jack and I own this and that, you all know my song and dance already.

BTW, the kid still has no look because on DA, the contest that was held a year ago, it still has no winner because two of the contestants are no longer active. I think I'll just go with this one design and this one name; I'll use two other people's ideas for a later child.

Yeah, that's right, Yami's going to be pregnant again but not for a while. Kaiba will already have his hands full with a baby and a crazy lover who can kill a man with the flick of his wrist.

Anyway, my excuse for being out of the update area for this story, I had trouble wit the whole review thing and I've been working on a lot of angst fanfics lately and two FMA stories that are on hiatus until I get past a few road blocks. But I feel like updating again because I'm in a YGO-mpreg mood again.

Oh and where the hell are my final reviews for 3000 Year Wait!?

You guys owe me or I'm not updating again for a LONG time and that goes for my other mpreg stories! I worked hard on that story for two years and I only got three or so reviews and TercesXX you owe me even if we aren't together anymore and Buka2000 I'm not working on the doujinshi until I get my reviews.

See! There's that God damn anger thing again!

On with the fic! (Storms off fuming over nothing)

* * *

**Show Me Love**

**Chapter Eleven: Double Duel Part Two **

* * *

Last time in this story, Kaiba and Yami were looking for Jou but ended up getting stuck in a duel that they really didn't want to do but got forced to do anyway. So far, Kaiba pretended to hate Yami, which caused the Pharaoh to be rather pissed but it turns out he was faking the whole hate thing to trick Mask of Darkness (MOD) and Mask of Light (MOL).

Now someone please inform me why I am still working on this stupid story and not just skipping past Battle City.

Maybe I'll skip later.

…

* * *

Kaiba looked at Yami. 'Yami, ever since I met you, you've changed the ideas that I have lived by. You changed my idea that you could only achieve victory alone, and now I know that the power of unity is stronger then that. Thanks.'

-/You're welcome you big idiot! /- Kaiba jumped slightly at Yami's voice.

/-/ Get out of my head Yami! That's still weird when you do that! /-/

-/ Oh suck it up ya big baby! We need each other to win this duel and we have to do it with out showing our true emotions to each other. /-

/-/ We need to cover it up with a mask. /-/

-/ Pretty much, and you're a major expert on hiding your emotions, though you can't hide them when you're horny… OW! /-

Kaiba mentally hit Yami on the back of the head, which resulted in Yami crying and calling Kaiba and jerk and other horrible names that shouldn't be written down even in a fanfic like this, and Kaiba had to apologize over and over again until Yami calmed down and returned to dueling.

MOD was pissed. That last attack brought him down to 1700 life points. "I lost 2000 life points!" He turned to MOL. "This is your fault you little shrimp! I was counting on you to support me!"

"Listen… don't you EVER call me a shrimp again! Got it?!"

Yami and Kaiba gave each other sideways glances with slightly confused looks before turning back to the small fight before them.

'Cracks are appearing in their teamwork, now things are going to get interesting! I'm going to enjoy seeing them lose; especially for this stupid duel and making me upset! But… to be sure of winning, me and Seto have to keep up our front of hatred to exploit their weakness. Gods I hope I don't screw this up or Seto will nag me about it…' Yami thought to himself.

Kaiba just watched as the small fight ended and MOD turned back to them. "ARG! My turn's not over yet!" The taller man was pissed at his smaller partner and decided that it would be best for him to do this whole beating Yami and Kaiba on his own. "I play one face-down card! Turn over!"

Now it was Kaiba's turn and he was still pissed at these two idiots. "Now it's my turn! Behold… the ultimate invincible dragon! This is my power!" He laughed, his Blue-Eye roared loudly from behind him and it wasn't happy either.

"Blue-Eyes! Blast them to pieces! Burst Stream! Target: Mask of Darkness!" The dragon threw its head back and shot a bright beam out of its mouth.

Yami watched and a part of him wanted to cheer because if this worked then they would only have one duelist left to beat and that would be easy. But… the little voice in his head (most likely Yugi) was saying that MOD wanted this to happen and had a card that would block the attack. And Yami had a feeling that Kaiba already knew this.

'What the hell are you up to Seto?!'

MOD smirked. "Face-down card reveal! Mack of impregnability!"

-/ What did he say? Mpreg? What the hell is he talking about Seto? /-

Kaiba turned his head slowly and gave Yami a 'what the fuck is running through your brain right now' kinda look. /-/ He said impregnability; it means that my dragon can't attack the shield he has up and that he is safe… for now. /-/

-/ Oh! I thought he was making fun of me. /-

/-/ Yami, we just met these morons, how in the world would they even know if you were pregnant or not? /-/

-/ Good point. /-

Kaiba rolled his eyes, turning back to the tall masked duelist who was gloating that he knew Kaiba would attack him like that. Yami looked over and Kaiba and was surprised to see a smirk on his face, he was even chuckling.

"You got away with your life shrimp!" This made the other three duelists blink and stare at him.

"You were lucky this time. My Blue-Eyes White Dragon could've attacked either of you… you're a smaller target, but it doesn't matter. If I HAD aimed at you…" The smirk got a little wider as he spoke the next part of his sentence. "Would that big moron, your partner, have used his spell card to protect you? No… I doubt he would have…"

Yami blinked, what in the twelve levels of night was Kaiba getting at here?

"…!!"

MOL looked at his flustered partner. "Are… Are you nuts?! Listen shrimp- I mean listen partner! Of course I would've used my spell card to protect you! I swear trust me!" MOD tried to reason, but the shorter just glared, seeing through his lie.

Yami finally understood what Kaiba had done. "I see now! Seto attacked the big one to turn them against each other! Man he catches on quick to things!' Yami grinned. Kaiba only 'hmphed' and the two masked duelist were very pissed at Kaiba now.

"It's my turn! Got it?!" MOL barked, still ticked off. He drew a card and was very surprised. 'Not-not this card!' He then turned to the field. 'As long as they have the Blue-Eyes, we're at a big disadvantage… I'll have to stake everything on this next move!' "Look what I got! The spell card Chosen One!"

Yami and Kaiba jolted in surprise, it was a card of chance that meant that you had to randomly select one of three cards that have been placed randomly on the field and if it is a monster card, it can be special summoned with out a sacrifice.

"I get to play three face-down cards! Got it?! One is a monster and the others aren't!" Three cards appeared and so did a top that began to spin on command and Yami and Kaiba were not happy about this. They both knew the dangers of playing chance cards and with how this duel have been going and the evil grin on MOL's face only meant that the monster he had face down would cause our heroes to go up shit creek with out a paddle.

The mask top came to a stop and, with the ever-so-wonderful-screw-with-you-motive of games, it happened to land on the monster card. The monster was Masked Beast of Guardius and it was three hundred points stronger then Blue-Eyes.

Yeah… this meant that they were boned.

And what's worse was that MOL and MOD were working together again! Another fruit of the just peachy tree of life! Yami gulped, he was not going to panic, he was not going to panic, he was not going to panic, why the hell was he panicking!? 'He didn't just win the gamble…. He made them trust one another again and summoned a really big beasty that will most likely kick our asses… shit! We are so screwed!"

Kaiba was panicking as well, mostly for Yami since if Guardius attacked him, then the baby would get hurt and he couldn't allow that! He just hoped that Yami had some plan up his sleeve right now…

"Well then, who will be the first to get it…?" MOL smirked; he then turned to Yami who jolted. "So… Alpha is in attack mode… if I destroy it, you'll take 1900 points of damage… am I right? In other words, I can kill you right now."

Yami let out a very loud 'eep' due to he fact that his life points were 1900 total and when he goes to zero the glass will break and not only will he die, so will the baby.

MOD looked at his partner. "Careful… if you leave Kaiba's Blue-Eyes he'll be able to attack one of us…" He warned but MOL scuffed him off, stating that Yami was going to be attacked first.

Kaiba glared deeply, he then had an idea, one that would save Yami and the baby. "Hmph… so now that he has a decent monster, the timid SHRIMP thinks he's a big man…" Kaiba chuckled evilly, a laugh that he only used on those he hated and wanted to watch suffer.

"WHAT?!" MOL shouted.

"I have cards in my hand that will make my Blue-Eyes even stronger… go ahead and attack Yami. And after you do… my Blue-Eyes will crush you on my next turn."

Yami panicked again. -/SETO! How could you?! I thought you loved me! /- He cried, his inner Yami in the mind link was crying and slapping mind link Kaiba's arm.

/-/ Damnit Yami! I'm bluffing! /-/

-/ Now you're yelling at me too?! You really hate… wait… what? /- He looked up and Kaiba rolled his eyes at the mood change.

/-/ Yami, I'm bluffing to screw with their heads, if you were to die I would probably kill my self. /-/

-/ Probably?! You'll kill your self right there and then mister or I'll haunt you for the rest of your days and fill your head with guilt! /-

Kaiba sighed, did anything he did in this duel please his boyfriend… After a kiss and make up session of the mind, they returned to the duel and MOL attacked the dragon, Kaiba hoped for the card to forgive him for that.

"Yami!" He screamed. "It's your turn!"

"Yes!" Yami drew a card. 'Don't mourn love… I'll play his card in the name of your dragon!' He looked at the ghouls and kept a poker face, which was his normal face before the pregnancy. "Too bad Ghouls… you fell into a trap!"

They gasped at Yami's statement and Kaiba picked up the rest of what Yami had said. "My dragon was just a decoy… to call on an even stronger monster…"

"That can't be…! Don't forget the Mask of Restrict! You can't sacrifice summon!" MOL yelled.

Yami looked at him. "Did I say I was going to? You just jump onto the train of stupid ideas don't you… now just sit back and watch my next move!" He summoned to the field Gamma the Magnet Warrior. And since he had the other two Magnet Warriors on the field, they combined into Valkyrion the Magna Warrior and it was a powerful monster with 3500 attack points.

Kaiba smirked. "Take a good look at the power of unity!"

MOD and MOL looked in horror at the powerful monster before them that would surely cream them. "Even if you can't sacrifice summon, some monsters can be born out of the power of our bond. Now that is some good action movies lines right there!" Yami smirked and Kaiba rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day at his odd lover.

Kaiba then demanded that Yami attack the two other duelists for what they have done but Yami didn't. He saw that they had no fear on their faces and that only meant one thing, their Guardius had a special power that would be revealed if he attacked now.

"What are you doing Yami?! My Blue-Eyes sacrificed its self to bring out your monster!! Crush them! Annihilate them! Let me take out my anger through your monster!" Yami knew what Kaiba was saying was not made up, every word was filled with raw anger and frankly Yami wasn't too surprised by it, and his hormones weren't acting up so that meant he could keep his cool and reason with his pissed lover.

He sighed before speaking. "I play a face-down." He then turned to Kaiba. "Seto, we don't have much time. Can you get rid of that burning vengeance in your heart? If you can do it, I'll attack. At times emotions like anger and revenge can throw off a duelist's judgment! If you are not thinking rationally, you might expose your weakness and play into the enemy's hand!"

-/ And don't you EVER yell at me like that again or I'll kick you so hard in the crotch you'll never have kids again you fucker! /- He added on.

/-/ You're not helping me calm down with that comment Yami… /-/ He was about to close the mind link but Yami pulled him back in.

-/ No! You stay right here! Shut up and calm down Seto! Only then will you see our best chance to win! Only then will you see our best trump card. /-

Kaiba looked down and in his hand was his God card. But how was he going to summon it? But suddenly, he noticed another card in his hand called Soul Exchange. If he played it just right, then he would be able to… 'No way!' He gasped. 'Yami… he can't be… I thought his trump card was Valkyrion… but is Valkyrion a decoy as well? Could his trump card be… the power of unity itself?!' He then looked at Yami who smirked.

'Well, I'm more surprised that he actually thought this through with out yelling it out in the real world…' "Yami… attack."

Yami grinned at this. "Yes! Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!!" The magnet beast went to strike and hit Guardius dead on. This destroyed the beast and allowed MOL to activate the beast's special ability which meant that it was able to use Mask of Possession as its replacement.

The beast vanished and a mask appeared on the field. "That is one FUGGLY looking card!" Yami yelled and made Kaiba face-palm himself.

MOL ignored Yami and explained that the mask could attach itself to Yami's monster and then the monster would become theirs. Kaiba didn't like this one bit, that meant that their only defense was in the hands of the enemy and that they were in trouble, but Yami seemed to be coming up with another idea.

MOL turned to his partner. "You take Yami, I'll take Kaiba. He called me shrimp earlier! The only way to get back at him is to kill him with his own cards!" He growled and Kaiba rolled his eyes.

MOD commanded that for Valkyrion to attack Yami, but Yami only smirked. "We'll see about that." Everyone blinked and Yami kept his game face. "If you learn one thing from this… remember that the reason you lost was anger… and vengeance!" He then revealed his face down card which was De-fusion, thus causing Yami's warrior to split back into its original three parts.

Kaiba chuckled darkly. "And now for my part… I'll show you God!!"

The two mask duelist gasped. "Hold on! I still have the Mask of Restrict!" MOL exclaimed in fear, but Kaiba only smirked and pointed out that obvious. "Read the fine print you little idiot. It says I can't offer MY monsters… so I'll just have to sacrifice yours!" He pulled a card from his hand. "And I'll use this card! Spell card Soul Exchange!"

MOL looked on in fear. "Y-you sacrificed our three magnet warriors!"

"Correction, those are MINE." Yami mumbled.

"Did Yami… purposely give us Valkyrion so Kaiba could summon God…?!"

"Why else would I give you my beast you moron?!"

Kaiba laughed and placed his God card on the field. "Now! Descend from the heavens! Behold the God of destruction! The God of Obelisk! MHAHAHAHAHA!"

The large blue God appeared behind Kaiba and growled at their enemies. "Now die, you pathetic worms! God Hand Crush!" Yami rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's over reacting to summoning his card. Obelisk brought down his fist right into MOD and his life points went down to zero.

Then the bomb on his side of the field went off and shattered the glass under him, but as he fell, he pulled a parachute from under his cloak and was caught on a flag pole, but he passed out. Yami glared and pouted, wanting to see bloodshed.

"A parachute? I knew you bastards had some tricks up your sleeves. Hmph! Some death match this turned out to be…" He crossed his arms and continued to pout.

Kaiba sighed and shook his head as he watched MOL look down in worry at his partner. "Well, now that you lost your teammate, there is no chance for you to beat us now." Yami spoke.

"We win!" Yami and Kaiba said in union.

Kaiba wanted to have the shrimp get hit too for making them waste time on this duel, but Yami stopped him, saying that it will only bruise their egos as duelists. Before Kaiba could fight back with his own statement, MOL started freaking out and clutching his forehead.

And a moment later, he became a puppet, just like what happened to the other ghouls that worked for Marik. "I saw the whole thing… Obelisk, the power of God. Not bad, not bad!" He congratulated them in a mock fashion.

"Marik! Stop hiding behind your cronies and face me like a man you little bitch!" Yami backed at him, but Marik only laughed. Kaiba blinked and remembered seeing this before from Yami's first duel in Battle City. "Marik again?"

"Yeah, and that ass is going down even if he has the third God card."

Kaiba blinked, so that meant that this man had the Sun Dragon Ra!

Marik explained that his men were still watching Yami and his little crew and that this whole thing was the perfect setting for Marik's thousand year family revenge.

Gods, this guy can't hold a grudge was all Yami could think when the Egyptian explained the revenge thing. Marik then explained that this whole thing was like a play.

"The third act is about to begin. I hope you like how I set the stage… your friends and co-stars are waiting for you Yami, since you are the main character after all." He laughed and Yami growled, that meant that Marik had his friends.

Marik released his control on MOL and Yami stood there with a worried look on his face, he clutched his middle and felt sick to his stomach. "Damn… Seto!" He turned to his taller lover.

"Please! Tell me where Jou is!" Yami wasn't the only one begging here, Yugi was too since the boy came out of the puzzle in solid form.

"Kaiba, you have to tell us, his life is at stake!" Yugi pleaded and Kaiba turned to look at them. "I already have men on the look out and they'll tell me." He walked over to MOL and took his puzzle cards and hand one to Yami.

Yami didn't want it, but he needed it and he placed it in his duel disk. "Seto, we need to get off this building and down to the streets to find him!"

Yami looked at him but the wind became stronger and there was a weird noise. Yugi and Yami blinked and saw that Kaiba had activated the map on the puzzle cards!

"Seto! What the hell?!"

"I just wanted to get this done with and out of the way." He looked at the map and saw where the second part of Battle City would be. "Alright, that's where we will go…" He saw Yami starting to get REALLY pissed, along with Yugi. "After we save your idiot friends."

After a few moments, one of Kaiba's helicopters appeared and Mokuba opened the door. "We found Jou! Just liked you asked Seto! He's in section F area 5362!" Mokuba called and Yami smiled. He then proceeded to hug Kaiba who freaked as he felt a tight hold around his waist, making the still worried Yugi laugh a little and Mokuba to start snickering. .

"Thank you!"

"Yami! Down!"

Kaiba pried his happy lover off him and helped the two spiky haired boys into the helicopter. Yami looked out the window as they flew, he just hoped they were not to late.

TBC

* * *

I'm leaving Yugi's little secret for the next chapter. It will make it easier for the plot that way.

Oh man! Ten pages! My wrist cramped doing this and it was hard to try and put humor in to this one. Plus I had to take out a lot of Kaiba's teamwork-is-bullshit lines out so that it would fit better with the plot.

I feel bad for Kaiba though; Yami kept being an ass and kept taking things the wrong way. Oh well, all for the sake of the fanfic and to screw with Kaiba a little. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

…

Next chapter: Yami and Yugi have to help save Jou who is under Marik's control and this won't be easy for someone who is pregnant and keeps getting his with high powered magic cards.

Please review!


	12. Chap 12: Duel of Death

(6-26-09) How can I write so much in such a short amount of time?! Jeez, I have way too much stuff to work on but I keep starting up new ones and now I'm updating this story with the duel between Yugi and Jou! Why do I have fifty-three stories here…

Sorry it's been so long, I just haven't been dealing with anything mpreg in awhile, until it got brought up again in a RP I'm was working on with my lover. So yeah, I'm updating! YAY!

Sadly though, we won't get to see Yami duel too much in this, I'm focusing this chapter on Yugi and Jou along with the start of the finals. We will get to see a little Pride fluff in this and A LOT of Wishshipping in this as well. Wishshipping is Jou and Yugi BTW.

Also, thanks for the eighty-seven reviews and all the love.

You know what, fuck it, after this damn chapter is finished, I'm skipping Battle City and I'm going to just skip the whole Dartz thing, I'll mention it a few times, and go ahead with the Kaiba Corp Grand Prix. You will all LOVE that when it comes up. *smirks* I've got BIG plans for that when it comes up, and at that time, Yami will be showing as we get so see him with a bit of a belly from the baby. *squeals in delight*

The reason behind the skipping is because we already know about the duels and all that jazz and noodles, plus I hate writing out duels.

Umm… warnings… warnings… umm, well there is some violence, chains, leather pants, cussing, and Yami gets beat up a little, same with Yugi. Sounds like a dirty movie, anyway, we also get to find out Yugi's big secret. Also mpreg and Yami's being an asshole, as normal.

On with the fic!!

* * *

**Show Me Love**

**Chapter Twelve: Duel of Death **

* * *

**Previously on YGO… LOLS! **

_Marik explained that his men were still watching Yami and his little crew and that this whole thing was the perfect setting for Marik's thousand year family revenge._

_Gods, this guy can't hold a grudge was all Yami could think when the Egyptian explained the revenge thing. Marik then explained that this whole thing was like a play._

"_The third act is about to begin. I hope you like how I set the stage… your friends and co-stars are waiting for you Yami, since you are the main character after all." He laughed and Yami growled, that meant that Marik had his friends._

_Marik released his control on MOL and Yami stood there with a worried look on his face, he clutched his middle and felt sick to his stomach. "Damn… Seto!" He turned to his taller lover._

"_Please! Tell me where Jou is!" Yami wasn't the only one begging here, Yugi was too since the boy came out of the puzzle in solid form._

"_Kaiba, you have to tell us, his life is at stake!" Yugi pleaded and Kaiba turned to look at them. "I already have men on the look out and they'll tell me." He walked over to MOL and took his puzzle cards and hand one to Yami._

_Yami didn't want it, but he needed it and he placed it in his duel disk. "Seto, we need to get off this building and down to the streets to find him!"_

_Yami looked at him but the wind became stronger and there was a weird noise. Yugi and Yami blinked and saw that Kaiba had activated the map on the puzzle cards!_

"_Seto! What the hell?!"_

"_I just wanted to get this done with and out of the way." He looked at the map and saw where the second part of Battle City would be. "Alright, that's where we will go…" He saw Yami starting to get REALLY pissed, along with Yugi. "After we save your idiot friends."_

_After a few moments, one of Kaiba's helicopters appeared and Mokuba opened the door. "We found Jou! Just liked you asked Seto! He's in section F area 5362!" Mokuba called and Yami smiled. He then proceeded to hug Kaiba who freaked as he felt a tight hold around his waist, making the still worried Yugi laugh a little and Mokuba to start snickering._

"_Thank you!"_

"_Yami! Down!"_

_Kaiba pried his happy lover off him and helped the two spiky haired boys into the helicopter. Yami looked out the window as they flew, he just hoped they were not too late._

* * *

**Yami's POV recap! **

Well, after Seto found Jou on radar he, Mokuba, aibou and I got on one of Seto's helicopters and flew to Domino Pier where we found Jou and Anzu, but sadly Marik got to them first.

The fucking prick.

Anyway, I'm now stuck dueling a mind controlled Jou above the ocean on a pier, Jou and I are both chained to an anchor that will fall whenever the timer goes off or when one of us loses. Marik went as far as having Mokuba captured (which isn't a first) and had him at knife point if Seto interfered (which was a first) and Yugi was to stay on the side lines.

Oh and Anzu has a suicide pill thingy in her mouth or somethin', I wasn't paying attention to part.

Marik also filled Jou's deck with illegal magic cards that hurt like hell! Don't they know that they are hitting a pregnant guy?!

Bastards… though the baby seems fine, I'm not feeling anything painful there, it's mostly in the chest and head area. Something seems to be keeping the baby safe through all these attacks.

Anyway, my current life points are down to 1900 and…

SHIT!

Scratch that… cough… its now 1300, just got hit with another Hinotama card. Kills 600 life points… oh when I get my hands on Marik I'm gonna pull a Homer Simpson and chock the little prick for this…

Better let the story go into normal mode.

* * *

Jou, still under the control of Marik, laughed as Yami was hit with another Hinotama, causing him to scream in agony. "HAHAHA! The flames of my deck's been turned up way high!" He smirked. "I don't even need to use monsters to kill you!"

Yami staggered a bit, trying to regain himself, he glared deeply at the other, not at Jou but at Marik. "Don't you feel pain… in your duelist's heart?" Yami asked, trying to reach Jou who, as the evil bastard pointed out, was not himself.

"Huh… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh for the love of pants!" Yami rolled his eyes and glared again. "The pain in my body… it's not from being burned by those bloody cards… it's the pain of my and my aibou's sadness of seeing you lose your heart!"

Kaiba blinked and looked at Yugi. "Is that true?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, you know what, I got a plan. Better be ready to catch him when he falls!" Yugi smiled and smacked Kaiba on the back, making the other raise an eyebrow as Yugi spaced out to contact Yami.

"Yami…" Jou stated, "I will crush you."

"Jou you blond moron! Listen to yourself!" Yami yelled at him, with an angry little pout on his face.

"Oh shut up Yami! Just make your move!"

Yami frowned, what could he do to help his partner's lover?

-Mou Hitori no Boku…- Yami jolted, freaked out at the sudden voice.

-/ Damnit Yugi! Don't do that to me! /- Yami glared at the slightly amused Yugi.

-Sorry man, but seriously, are you okay? I've never felt you so hurt before. - Yugi frowned as he looked at how tired Yami really was and how beat up he looked.

-/ Yeah… /- Yami scratched the back of his head and rubbed his stomach.

-Maybe I can cut that pain in half; you have a child to think about. So I have a favor to ask, let **me** fight Katsuya!-

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. -/Aibou…/-

-Yami, Katsuya is my lover. A long time ago, when I was afraid of everyone, he called me a friend. He even risked his life for me in the past, he has always helped me…- Yugi looked up at his other half. –Now it's my turn to help him!-

The taller of the two gasped. -/ But… this duel is too difficult! It's more like fighting Marik then Jou! /-

-I know that. You once told me that when I wished to have friends, it wasn't the puzzle that granted my wish, I made it come true on my own.-

-/ No shit Sherlock. Only someone like me would say something that cool. /-

-Whatever, anyway, I want to prove what you said in this fight!-

Yami blinked but nodded.

-He's my love, I want to help him and this is how I should.-

-/ Alright, but if anything happens I'm taking over. I don't care that I'm pregnant, I'm helping. /-

Yugi nodded and gave Yami's stomach a quick pat and rub. –Just for luck. - He winked and was about to use magic to switch places when he stopped and turned to Yami. -By the way, I'm one month pregnant.- The puzzle glowed and before Yami could react he was now being held up by Kaiba and Yugi was now standing in his place, attached to the anchor and wearing a duel disk.

Turns out that with the puzzle, Yami and Yugi seemed to vaporize slightly, like crappy video game graphics, and in a flash, Yugi was in the same position that Yami had been, but it was his own body out there, not Yami's and vise versa for the weakened pharaoh who stumbled from the sudden change and Kaiba caught him.

"You okay Yami?" Kaiba asked, looking at the blinking boy whose confused expression changed to that of anger and he stood up.

"Damnit Aibou! Pull another stunt like that again and I'll shove that duel disk so far up your ass you'll be spiting out cards!" Yami yelled, more at the surprise of finding out that Yugi was now pregnant.

But he blinked, if Yugi was pregnant, then this could cause problems.

Jou wasn't aware from what he could tell so that meant that if something were to happen… then Yugi might lose the baby. Yami was fine dueling while he was pregnant since he had a theory that shadow magic was protecting him, but what was protecting Yugi?

"Aibou! Whatever happens, don't lose! And save Jou!" Yami called and Yugi nodded but both turned when they heard Jou growl from across the field.

"Bring him back! You're no match for me!" The possessed blond yelled. Marik was beyond pissed, he didn't want Yugi as his opponent, he wanted the crazy one to fight him!

Yugi rolled his eyes and drew a card, hoping that it would be the one he knew would break the spell over his lover. Meanwhile, Kaiba turned to Yami who was sitting on the ground now, making sure there wasn't anything to bad done to him.

"Hey love, why were you screaming at Yugi before? Was it because he switched with you?"

Yami shook his head. "Only slightly, it was aimed more at what he told me before we switched."

/-/ You mind telling me what that is love? /-/

-/ Will you freak out? /-

/-/ Is it that bad? /-/

-/ No, but it is a bit of a shocker. /-

/-/ Just tell me already. /-/ Kaiba spoke, irritation in his voice.

-/ Fine! Yugi's pregnant! Happy now? /-

Mental Kaiba blinked, looking at Mental Yami in utter surprise. /-/ Did you do anything to… /-/

-/ It might have been caused when Yugi and I separated. I think I might have messed up our bodies a bit, or it could be from some other source of shadow magic. Maybe it's also a birth defect! I haven't figured it out yet. /-

Kaiba rolled his eyes. /-/ I get it. So this means that the midget is gonna being having puppies? /-/

-/ That was so funny I forgot to laugh… but yeah, he's pregnant too. /-

Before Kaiba could reply, Yugi had activated a card called Exchange. Everyone blinked, why would he play that card? What did he have planned for this duel? Yami, using the mind link, took a quick glance at Yugi's hand and gasped.

In Yugi's hand was the Red-Eyed Black Dragon!

So Yugi was going to show the card to Jou, see if he would get back to normal since it was his favorite monster after all and he gave it to Yami and Yugi, knowing that it would be helpful later and later was now.

Jou growled, walking to Yugi's side, mumbling that the smaller boy's hand must be a crappy mess of cards. But as soon as he looked at it, he gasped and his eyes flashed for a brief second. In Yugi's hand… right at the end… was…

'_My Red-Eyes!' _

"Go ahead Katsuya, pick which ever card you want… and take it." Yugi looked at him with determined eyes.

Kaiba looked at them before looking at Yami who had a surprised look on his face. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Aibou is trying to see if Jou will take the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his hand." The brunet looked at him, so Yugi was going to see what happens if Jou sees the card.

And so far it seemed that Jou was shocked. This was his card… the one he gave to Yami and Yugi to use in Battle City as a symbol of their goal! He couldn't take the dragon, no matter how much Marik kept telling him to do so. Even Yugi was getting in one this, asking for Jou to take whatever card.

Jou growled. "I'm taking this card!" He reached out and touched a card, his hand shaking, and then he took a card. It was Card Destruction and he stated that he didn't need Yugi's stupid dragon and could just finish him off with a different card. The blond turned and walked away after Yugi took a card from him.

"Katsuya… I know for sure now… that you haven't lost your true duelist's heart…" Yugi spoke softly. "You made a promise in Battle City to fight Mou Hitori. You swore not to use the Red-Eyes card until that time came. That's why you couldn't take Red-Eyes."

Jou just ignored him, saying that it was a lie.

* * *

_(AN: At this point, I've gotten bored of using the manga and am now mixing it up with the forth and final part of the episode Friends to the End from the series, so prepare for the 4Kids dubbing, though Kaiba doesn't save Anzu in this (thank God because, he'd actually let her die) and he is the one who saved Jou, not Shizuka, because he dropped the key in. True story.)_

The duel kept getting intense with each passing second as Kaiba and Yami watched. Yugi was down to his last thousand life points and Jou was still under Marik's control, even if Yugi had given him the Sennen Puzzle to show just how much he cared. Though Yami was a little ticked and threw a tantrum at Marik when he tried to throw the puzzle into the sea.

But Jou broke through a little and didn't throw it, thank Ra.

Yami looked up at Kaiba, who was watching as the ghoul still held the knife to his brother's throat. "Seto… we need to stop this…" He was really worried, Yugi and Jou's lives were slowly being tested as the clocked ticked down, Mokuba was used as a threat and Anzu… she was still standing there with no brain.

Kaiba looked back at him. "I have a plan." He then took pulled a card from his deck, cursing under his breath when he saw the card as he threw it. 'Please forgive me…' The card got stuck in the man's hand and he dropped Mokuba who ran over to Yami.

"You got your blood on my card!" Kaiba glared deeply and then kicked the man into the water before cleaning off the card and walking over to his lover and Mokuba. "One problem solved, but what about your friends?"

"We just have to see what Yugi has planned."

On the playing field, Jou looked at the magic card in his hand that could totally obliterate the last lingering life points that Yugi had. Marik was ordering him to use Meteor of Destruction on the smaller boy but part of Jou's mind was trying not to.

"As soon as you play that card, little Yugi will receive one thousand points of damage, destroying him!" Marik laughed. "Now do as I command and deliver the final strike against him!"

"This is it Jou, you have to remember who you are!" Yugi cried out at Jou from across the field.

Looking down, Jou mumbled something. "I am… Jounouchi…" He gripped his head, too much pressure! Yugi and Yami blinked as they watched the poor blond struggle.

* * *

Time was running out, so many methods were used to break the control over Jou, and Yugi found one at the last second. The Puzzle, Yugi let him have it and it helped a lot.

Kaiba and Yami watched as Jou finally came back to this world, breaking Marik's control over him, but with only a few seconds left, which was going to get hit by the magic card that Jou had played. Yugi's counter card could only hold it for so long.

Jou blinked, looking at the puzzle around his neck and then at Yugi. "Why… are we fighting?!"

"You've got to be kidding me! Jou how stupid are you!?" Yami yelled at him.

Yugi ignored his other half and smiled at Jou. "You're back." He then removed his duel disk and placed it on the ground. "Katsuya… our fight's over."

"When you think about it… we weren't fighting each other anyway. You were fighting the piece of Marik implanted inside you. And as for me… I wanted to make sure we stayed friends, no matter what happened… even though I have to fight myself!"

Jou blinked as he looked at his boyfriend. Yami sighed and shook his head, mumbling under his breath at how sappy and poetic Yugi was sounding right now.

"And we both won!" Yugi added on, the timer was now down to twelve seconds. "I played Mystical Rift Panel… so I can buy a little bit of time… so I could say everything I wanted to say at the end…"

Everyone looked at Yugi, what did he mean 'end?'

"Don't…" Jou started but Yugi continued on.

"Katsuya… you taught me I wasn't alone… and you taught me courage… you're my best friend…"

'Yugi…!'

"Jounouchi… I love you…" (AN: I'm not kidding when I say this, Yugi ACTUALLY says this exact line. If you want proof, check volume 16 page 43. Its right there and he's crying and smiling.)

"YUGI!!!" Jou yelled, all the while Yami just watched in shock while Kaiba thought that what Yugi just said was extremely gay.

"Mirror spirit! Aim the meteor at me!" Yugi yelled and was hit with the attack just as the timer hit zero. Yugi fell to the ground, his life points at zero. Jou's key box opened and his key was inside. Then the second timer activated, meaning the bomb will go off in fifteen seconds.

Yugi kept telling Jou to just leave and let him die, but the blond wouldn't allow that and had Yugi's Red-Eyes attack him, though that doesn't make ANY sense because once the duel ends then all the cards on the field vanish. So anyway, Jou got attacked and Yugi's key box opened and Jou jumped across the docks, grabbing the key just as the bomb went off, but before hand Jou removed his disk and the puzzle.

Yugi screamed under water as he and his lover sank into the ocean, but Jou was smart to have grabbed the key and undid the handcuff. 'Yugi…' the blond looked at Yugi who started to drift back to the surface. 'You're a real friend… I love you too…'

He then tried to use the key on his own handcuff, but he knew it wouldn't work since it was the wrong one. He felt that this was the end for him, even though he never got to tell Yugi about something he wanted him to know.

Meanwhile our favorite band of side characters drove recklessly to the location just as Yugi came out of the water. Yami ran over to him and dived into the water to help pull him out. "Aibou! Are you okay?!" Yami looked at Yugi who mumbled Jou's name as he pulled him back to the docks.

"Seto! He's alright!" Mokuba yelled at his brother as he helped Yugi and Yami out of the water. "He just passed out!"

Kaiba nodded and smirked as he looked at the key between his fingers. "All that's left is the other one." He then chuckled and dropped the key into the water. "I wonder how long a little fish like him can hold his breath… he must be at his limit now."

Meanwhile, under the waves, Jou was struggling to breath but then he saw something and he grinned. It was the key!

* * *

"Come on Yugi! Wake up!" Violet-eyes shot open as Yugi was being shaken back and forth by his other half.

"Yami…?"

"Aibou's alive!" Yami smiled and let go of Yugi, making him fall backwards.

Yugi blinked and then shot up, a panicked look on his face. "Wh-WHERE'S KATSUYA!?"

Mokuba smirked and pointed to the water just as Jou popped out. "Don't worry; he'll be just fine, thanks to my brother!" Yugi smiled brightly, seeing his lover swim back to the dock.

As the blond got out of the water, he turned to see that Kaiba was looking at him. "The only reason why I saved you was because in your haste to remove the duel disk, you forgot to take the key to your handcuff… I admire your unbelievable stupidity."

"WHAT?!" 'S-so when it came down to it… I was saved by this jerk?!' Jou glared in surprise at the brunet who only walked away towards Yami and Yugi, which caught Jou's attention, though he told Kaiba that he owned him one. Sighing, Jou walked over to where he had stood on the dock during the duel and picked up the puzzle, Yugi looking at him.

"Yugi… I'm so sorry…!" He yelled, feeling so much shame right now.

"It's okay Katsuya."

"But… what I did to you was…"

"No. You protected what's important to us. You did it…"

"GAY." They turned to Yami who nonchalantly whistled and looked as if he was examining his nails.

Jou sighed and turned away from the crazy pharaoh and looked at the puzzle in his hands. He then put it around his neck. "Here man. This is your treasure." Yugi nodded and smiled.

Kaiba watched this and noticed that Anzu returned to normal and Yugi's little band of merry dipshits came to join. "Alright, I'm out of here. Let's go Mokuba, Yami."

"Hey, why is Yami going with you?" Anzu glared at them.

"Because he is the only other person aside from me and Mokuba who deserves to go to the final's location in first class, so shut up." Kaiba glared and grabbed Yami by the back of his jacket after the pharaoh got his duel disk back and his belt and he just blinked before waving good bye to his dumbstruck friends.

TBC

* * *

I didn't want to write out all the annoying and boring stuff with Jou getting lectured by Mai and Shizuka being able to see again, plus I wanted to end on a funny note with Kaiba dragging Yami away. Oh, and I went ahead with the manga ending, cause I think that one is better.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this,

Next chapter: I'm skipping! But to when?

Please review and forgive me for the long wait, you know a seven month wait isn't all that bad, I update more then Little Kuriboh so don't bitch to me on the late update.


End file.
